Del Cielo Ombra Guardiano
by Namikazekamui
Summary: No one except the first generation of the Vongola knows about his existence in the Famiglia. He is the Shadow Guardian that always protect the Sky. When the Sky died because it his time, the Shadow Guardian is asked by the dying Sky to find a new Sky. 400 years later he finds a small brunet with an orange pacifier around his neck. SLASH! Harry Potter is Hotaru Yasuhiro in here!
1. Prologue

**THE CHANGER SERIES**

**DEL CIELO OMBRA GUARDIANO**

**NAMIKAZEKAMUI**

World: KHR/Harry Potter

Genres: Romance/Supernatural/Friendship/Family

Romantic pairings: Main Fong/Hotaru Yasuhiro, minor Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi

Bromance pairings/non-romantic pairings: Arcobaleno27, Hotaru Yasuhiro/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Arcobaleno/Hotaru Yasuhiro

Warnings: OOC-ness, alternate reality, yaoi, shounen-ai, mature, time/dimensional travel, characters death, characters bashing, blood, violent, Androdygnus-Harry, powerful-Harry, blessed-Harry, OCs, Arcobaleno-is-Tsuna's Guardians, and maybe more

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, Harry Potter, and some of the crossover in this story, they all belong to their true owners and I only borrow them for my own entertainment

Summary: No one except the first generation of the Vongola knows about his existence in the Famiglia. He is the Shadow Guardian that always protects the Sky. When the Sky dies because it his time, the Shadow Guardian is asked by the dying Sky to find his new Sky to protect. 400 years later he spots a small brunet with an orange pacifier around his neck...

Author's note:

- In this story Harry Potter will be called Hotaru Yasuhiro to make sure the readers know that he isn't Original Male Character. Harry in this story has different personalities from Harry in the canon because of the circumstances in here. That's mean I'm not going to acknowledge any flames or reviews that tell me that Harry isn't In-Character

- My grammars are sucks, maybe there will some misspelling, and I'm not going to use beta readers for my stories because I lose my faith towards them (so if all of you think my stories suck because of the poor grammar, then you don't need to flame my stories because of that. I'm not going to care)

000

Prologue

000

_"I miss my Sky."_

000

In the quiet night we could see a teenager not older than 15 years old walking the street of a small town of Italy with indifferent expression on his face. For the truth he didn't know why he decided to go to this part of town where he knew the crimes were high and no one in the police force wanted to help the poor people here, for they were fear the Mafioso.

He suddenly stopped walking when he saw the red colour of fire in the distance, a sign that someone had burned someone's houses or some buildings. With narrowed eyes the teen then jumped to the building on his right so he could see more closely what had happened. After he landed on the top of the building, he found scenery where a group of Mafioso destroying some innocent' house without guilt or remorse on their faces.

Taking a deep breath the teen slowly stood up from the kneeling position and looked at the raven on his right shoulder with an arched eyebrow. After staring at each other for a minute, the teen then jumped down so he could rescue the innocents from the pain of seeing their treasures were taken away from them.

Everyone was surprised when a hooded teenager suddenly laded in the centre of the Mafioso. They didn't do anything for a moment because of the teen's sudden appearance and that their mistakes, for the second the teen landed in the centre of the group he leaped towards them with intention to kill.

First he leaped towards the members that holding the innocents so he could save them first. In the middle of his leap, his raven changed its form into a black scythe so the teen could cut his targets right in the middle, killing them instantly.

The other Mafioso were pulled away from their shocks after their comrades dropped to the ground, dead, and started to pull their guns with intentions to kill the teen. However, the hooded teen suddenly disappeared from their lines of sight and reappeared right in the front of the gun-wielding Mafioso before slashed them in the middle like their dead friends.

After he killed every member of the Mafioso that had created terror in this part of town, the hooded teen stared at their dead bodies with cold indifferent face. With a flick of his wrist his summon the shadow to consume the dead bodies, leaving only their blood on the ground. After he done that, his scythe changed back to its raven form and before walked away from that place, he took a pouch full of money from under his cloak and threw it to the family that he had saved from the Mafioso.

The father caught the money pouch that was thrown to him with surprised eyes. Before he could say thank you towards the mysterious hooded teen, he already disappeared from that place.

000

A week later the same teen was walking down the street of the town in Italy without wearing his hood, making everyone to see his beautiful face, neck-length black hair, and green eyes. The teen didn't care with the attention for all he wanted right now was going to the bakery so he could buy some bread as his breakfast. However before he could turn right he heard someone called him.

"Hey, you, the one with the green eyes."

The teen stopped his walking before slowly turned to see who had called him. First he saw a teenager, maybe a year older than him, with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes went towards him with another teenager with red hair and tattoo on his face. He didn't know who were they or why they called him, but he didn't sense any bad intention from the two.

"What is the two of you want from me?" asked the green-eyed teen with slight distrust in his voice.

The blonde-haired teen smiled at him before he said, "I know that you're the one who has protected the innocents in here." His smile became wider. "I'm really grateful for what you have done."

The teen didn't say anything at the blonde-haired teen before slowly he crossed his arms in the front of his chest. "Stop the chitchat and immediately tell me what you want from me."

The blonde-haired teen's gentle eyes changed to serious after the green-eyed teen said those words. "I have a proposition for you," he told the teen.

The green-eyed teen only arched his eyebrow at those words.

000

He looked at the dead bodies of the Mafioso that had dared to come so they could kill the Vongola's Sky, his Sky. With a flick of his wrist the shadow came and swallowed the corpses, leaving him with only their blood as the remainder that there was a battle in this place.

"It looks like the Mafioso start to realize about 'their' whereabouts and make a pact with 'them', Kira..." he whispered to his raven.

"Caw~"

"I know, if this continue than our Sky and his Guardians will need a lot of training so they can at least fight in the same level with 'them'," he continued to talk to Kira. "It's strange, Kira, when I first come here I don't want to have anything with the people around me. I decide that living in solitude is more for me than living around people."

However, that spiky-blonde haired teen suddenly appeared in his life with his friend, telling him about a vigilance group that he and his other friend named Cozart Simon tried to build so they could help the weak from the corrupts. At first he didn't want to have anything with that but then realized that some of the Mafioso started to know about 'them' and created some pact with 'them'. And from that moment he knew he couldn't stay in the dark much longer.

"Maybe because he is the Sky?" he asked with tilted head. "Because his element makes him to not only influence the others but understand and accept them all... even the Shadow likes me..."

He felt happy that he had found someone who accepted what he really was without trying to pry into his past. However, deep inside he too felt fear that one day he would hurt or kill his sky because of his 'curse' as the owner of 'this' rune. With a slight grimace he looked at his left hand where 'it' was sealed. For the truth he felt grateful 'it' was with him because 'it' had protected him from harm, but the consequence of having 'it' was a heavy 'curse'. A 'curse' that could make him hurt or worse killed the people around him without any remorse.

"Ombra, there you are," his Sky called with a smile across his face. "Are you alright? Do they hurt you?"

Slowly Ombra turned to look at his Sky with his lips lift up slightly. "I'm alright, Cielo, they are weak," he told the Sky.

Cielo let out a small sigh at the indifferent tone of his Shadow Guardian. "You're more aloof and antisocial than Nuvola, you know that right?" asked the spiky blonde-haired man.

The green-eyed teen only arched his eyebrow at Cielo's words before back to pet his raven. "I'm your Shadow Guardian, so it's not strange if I'm more aloof and antisocial than Nuvola," he told the Sky.

"Yea, yea, stay free and unbound from anyone or anything but protecting the family in its own way," said Cielo with a smile. "That term really suit you, Ombra."

Ombra only tilted his head forward slightly.

Cielo then let a gentle smile to appear across his face. "But even though you're hide yourself from the rest of the family I know that you always there to help and protect us."

Ombra's eyes widened up slightly at those words before a tiny smile appear across his face.

000

He looked up to the raining sky and let out a shuddering sigh. Today it looked like the Heaven itself, like the Guardians, is crying over the Sky. Another shuddering sigh went out his lips before he looked at the thing in his right hand. The thing in his right hand was a Sky Ring, but this was not the Sky Ring that belonged to the Vongola for the ring didn't have the image of calm on it.

"Did the future is so bad that you ask me to create a family that will become the Shadow of Vongola to make sure it doesn't destroy what you and Cozart has build for years?" he asked to the silent night.

_"Ombra, can we talk in private?" asked Cielo to his Shadow Guardian. "There is something that I want to say only for your ears only."_

_After they were inside Cielo's personal office, Ombra leaned back towards the wall and crossed his arms. "What is it, Cielo?" he asked the blonde-haired man. "Do you have a covert assignment for me?"_

_Cielo didn't say anything for a moment before he took a deep breath. "Ombra, I want you to create a family that will become the Shadow of the Vongola," he told the Shadow Guardian._

_Ombra blinked his eyes at Cielo's words before he tilted his head slightly to the side. "Why do you want me to create a family that will become the Shadow of the Vongola?" he asked his Sky._

_"Because I see a glimpse of the future if there isn't someone to become the Shadow of the Vongola," he told Ombra. "The future isn't good so I ask you to do this for me."_

_"This family will have the same ideal like you and Cozart?" asked Ombra, earning a nod from his Sky. "I see, then as your Shadow Guardian I will do what you ask me to do."_

_Cielo let out a wide smile at Ombra's words. "Thank you, Ombra," he said before pulling something from his desk drawer and threw it to the green-eyed teen. "This is the prototype ring for your new family, Ombra. It's a prototype Sky Ring so you can change it later if you want it."_

He was pulled away from his memory when he heard a twig snap. Hastily he put the prototype Sky Ring back into his cloak pocket before turned around. He arched his eyebrow when he saw the CEDEF Leader and the Vongola Cloud Guardian, Nuvola, slowly walking to where he stood.

"What do you want, Nuvola?" asked Ombra.

"I have heard from the others that you're going to leave Vongola, Ombra," said the light-blonde haired man to the cloaked teen.

Ombra didn't say anything, he only continued to stare at Nuvola with empty crimson and that was the answer the man had been searching for. He pulled out a pair of handcuff from his overcoat pocket, making Ombra to look at him warily. With the appearance of the handcuff the teen knew the Cloud Guardian would make sure he couldn't leave the Famiglia, but Cielo had given him a life-time assignment before he died and as his Shadow Guardian he must complete it, despite what the other Guardians wanted from him.

"Then I will make sure that you continue to stay here," said Nuvola before he threw the handcuff towards Ombra, who easily dodged it.

In the air Ombra swiftly slashed his hand to the right to catch Kira that had changed into her scythe form before slashed another handcuff that was thrown towards him. He moved into his usual fighting position after he landed on the ground. For the truth he didn't want fight Nuvola, but he knew the CEDEF Leader was very stubborn and would never let his prey ran away from his sight. The only way to make sure he could run from him was make him lost his consciousness and that was a very hard thing to do.

"I don't want to fight you, Nuvola," said Ombra while tightening his grip around his scythe.

Nuvola only looked at him for a second before ran back towards the cloaked teen, intending to catch him. But Ombra swiftly dodged to the side and slashed his scythe towards the Cloud Guardian, intending to apprehend him with giving him a non-critical wound. However Nuvola succeeded to stop the blade with the chains of his handcuff and tied them around it so he could control the weapon.

Realizing what the Cloud Guardian wanted to do, Ombra kicked him on the side, making him to lose his grip on his handcuff. But that attack didn't stop Nuvola, he gained his balance before leaped back towards Ombra. The crimson-eyed teen saw the action so he automatically slashed his scythe towards Nuvola with intention to stop the man.

They stood still while looking at each other eyes, steel grey to crimson red. Nuvola had succeeded to catch Ombra's scythe, stopping it from touching his neck, along with handcuffed the crimson-eyed teen's left wrist.

"You really need to go," that was a statement.

Ombra didn't say anything; he only continued to look at Nuvola's steel grey eyes.

They continued to stare at each other before it was broken by Nuvola, who pushed the hood away from the crimson-eyed teen's head, making him to see the teen's face fully. After that he went back to stare at the cloaked teen, making the said teen to twitch slightly in nervousness. Suddenly the Cloud Guardian moved forward, making the Shadow Guardian became alert and prepared to attack the light blonde-haired man.

His crimson eyes widened in shock when he felt a kiss landed on his forehead in gentle gesture. He still didn't move because of the shock, not even when Nuvola pulled his handcuff from around his wrist and moved away from him. He was pulled out from his shock when Nuvola started to talk at him.

"Go."

Ombra blinked his eyes when he heard that word. "What?" he asked the CEDEF Leader.

"Go before I decide to arrest you to death, Ombra," said the Cloud Guardian.

Ombra looked at Nuvola, trying to see if this was a trap or not. After realized that this wasn't a trap, the cloaked teen turned around and ran away from the mansion ground with a life-time assignment from his Sky inside his cloak pocket.

Nuvola watched the running cloaked teen with stoic face but if you looked deeply into his grey steel eyes you would see sadness and pain in it. Slowly the man opened his mouth and uttered a farewell to the disappearing Shadow.

"Goodbye for now, H—" the wind made Ombra's true name couldn't be heard in the silent night.

000

**400 years later in a small town called Namimori**

He watched the people in Namimori with indifferent expression before he brushed the hair bangs away from his eyes. He really didn't understand why his sense told him to go to this small town but he knew if his sense told him something that meant he needed to hear it, for it must be something important.

With that in his mind, he put his hand inside his trousers pockets and walked to where his sense led him to. When he walked past a small sweet shop, a boy walked past him but he didn't acknowledge him and continued to walk until he needed to turn to the left.

He didn't realize that the boy had stopped walking and turned to look at where he had disappeared. The boy continued to stay like that until the sound of car awakened him from his staring before he resumed his walk.

000

He looked around the park that his sense had told him to go with a slight confusion on his face. He continued to look around until he spotted a small boy with a spiky dark-brown hair bawled his eyes out. At first he didn't do anything but then he decided to walk towards the boy, intending to stop his crying. However, when the teen took five steps the atmosphere changed to become dreadful, telling him that 'they' wanted to appear.

'Why now?' he frowned slightly before he turned back his attention to the boy, who right now looking around with fear in his honey-brown eyes. 'Don't tell me...' he stopped his line of thought when he spotted a familiar orange pacifier around the boy's neck. 'Ah, I see...'

Then a group of creature that created from inside the Abyss with sick glowing yellow eyes started to rise up from the ground, making the said boy to scream in fear. However before the creatures could touch the boy, the green-eyed teen decided to appear in front of the boy and protected him from these abominations.

"Kid, close your eyes," he commanded the boy.

To make sure the boy wouldn't open his eyes to see what would happen, the green-eyed teen pulled the boy to stand behind him and held his head firmly against his left leg. After made sure the boy really couldn't see, the teen looked at his left hand with distaste.

"I really don't want to use this," he whispered still looking at his left hand, "but I know that I need to use this to make sure the boy is safe." His green eyes changed to crimson after he said that.

The abominations looked at the now crimson-eyed teen with wariness, but they then decided to leap towards the teen and the boy with intentions to eat them. The teen only narrowed his eyes and then activated 'it' so all of these abominations would disappear from the human world.

"Black Sword Rain," the teen whispered.

000

Tsuna didn't understand what had happened. All he knew right now was that his father had abandoned him in the park without his mother knew about this. He knew his father didn't want to have a weak son in the house and chose his twin, Ieatsu. The pain had made him to start to bawl his eyes out while grasping the orange pacifier that had been in his possession from his age still 2 years old.

Then suddenly he saw bad creatures appeared from nowhere in front of his eyes. He didn't know what kind of these creatures were, but he knew they were bad and he needed to run away before they caught him. Thankfully someone appeared in front of him to protect him from these creatures.

"Kid, close your eyes."

When he heard the command, he knew the teen was serious so he closed his eyes tightly. He flinched slight when a slim hand held the back of his head before it pushed him forward so his face was against the teen's left leg. He soon realized his saviour did this to make sure he wouldn't see what would he do to these creatures and he felt grateful for it.

"Black Sword Rain."

That was what he heard before sound something sharps appeared in the park and when he took a peak from his hiding place, he found that all of those creatures had disappeared. Now it was only him and his saviour. He didn't move away when his saviour turned to look at him straight in the eyes.

Tsuna looked at the green eyes of his saviour and frowned slightly. They were empty but they too were... "Beautiful," he whispered in awe.

The teen arched his eyebrow when he heard that word. He slowly shook his head before asked the boy, "Are you alright?"

Tsuna nodded his head.

The teen nodded in relief before he looked at the raven that perched on his right shoulder. He lifted his left hand so the raven could jump on it before he moved the bird to Tsuna's line of sight. "Do you want to pet him?" he asked the boy.

The small brunet looked at the raven with slight fear on his eyes. He knew from the book that raven is a wild bird and would attack if someone disturb it. His fear soon disappeared when the raven suddenly flew towards him and then perched on the top of his head. This gesture made his saviour's lips to lift slightly in a sign of smile.

"Where are your parents, kid?" asked his saviour.

Tsuna stopped petting the raven on his head when he heard that question. He slowly answered his saviour's question in a timid voice, "Tsu-kun was left alone in here."

A flash of foreign emotion appeared in his saviour green eyes before disappeared completely. "Do you want to go with me?" he asked the boy. "I don't think it's a good idea for a small boy like you to stay here."

Tsuna looked at his saviour with wide eyes. "R-Really? You... you want to take Tsu-kun? Tsu-kun isn't a burden?" he asked the teen.

The teen only nodded his head. "You aren't a burden, little one," he told the boy. "So, who is your name? I cannot call you 'kid' forever, right?"

Tsuna hugged the teen in happiness before he gave him his name, "My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi!"

"Nice to meet you, Tsuna-kun, my name is Hotaru Yasuhiro," said the teen. "Don't worry, from now on I'm going to protect you."

000

_"I have found you, my Sky."_

000

Tbc...

000

Author's note: Another story! Oh, God, KHR has attacked my mind and doesn't want to leave me alone! This plot continues to assault me and I need to write it before I become crazy! For my past stories, I have a feeling that some of them will be abandoned or maybe put into adoption if there is someone out there want to take them. Just PM me if you want to adopt my stories (I will tell you what stories that I'm going to put into adoption or abandoned).


	2. One

**Wao, thanks for the favourites, the C2s, the reviews, and the followings for this story. I'm really happy. Thank you a lot.**

000

Romantic pairings: Main Fong/Hotaru Yasuhiro, minor Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi

Bromance pairings/non-romantic pairings: Arcobaleno27, Hotaru Yasuhiro/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Arcobaleno/Hotaru Yasuhiro

Warnings: OOC-ness, alternate reality, shounen-ai, yaoi (maybe), time/dimensional travel, characters death, characters bashing, blood, violent, Androdygnus-Harry, powerful-Harry, blessed-Harry, OCs, Arcobaleno-is-Tsuna's Guardian, and maybe more

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, Harry Potter, and some of the crossover in this story, they all belong to their true owners and I only borrow them for my own entertainment

Author's note:

- In this story Harry Potter will be called Hotaru Yasuhiro to make sure the readers know that isn't an OMC. Harry in this story is different from Harry in the canon timeline because of the circumstances in here. That's mean I'm not going to acknowledge any flames of reviews that tell me that Harry isn't IC (in characters)

- My grammars are sucks, maybe there will some misspelling, and I'm not going to use beta readers for my stories because I lose my faith towards them (so if all of you think my stories suck because of the poor grammar, then you don't need to flame my stories because of that. I'm not going to care)

- Tsuna after became Yasuhiro's ward will change slightly from the image of Tsuna's canon. In here he will be more like Roxas (hairstyle and his clothes style) but still cute like in the manga/anime and he isn't a dame in here because Yasuhiro will never let that to happen

000

Today, the morning sky was clear and along with it the temperature was not too hot, making the residents of the Namimori to feel happy with this development. However, we weren't going to watch the residents' activities, what we were going to watch was the activities of our main protagonist of this story.

In the kitchen at a Mansion in the rich area of Namimori we could see a teenager, not older than 15 years old, with shaggy black hair and green eyes was preparing breakfast for him and his ward. Today he decided to prepare blueberry muffins and banana muffins along with orange juice and earl grey tea.

After he put the breakfast on the dining table he then looked at Kira, who was perching on the top of one of the cabinets, before pointing to the right as a sign for the raven to wake up his ward. Kira let out a small caw before he disappeared in a swirling of black feathers, leaving him alone in the dining room to contemplate his life for this last one year.

He slowly looked at the clear sky while recalling what Harahel, the Angel of Knowledge, had told him about his little ward after he took him under his wings for three days.

_"His thread of destiny had changed," said Harahel to him._

_He looked at the dark-haired angel with an arched eyebrow. "What do you mean his thread of destiny had changed? I thought they cannot be changed except by Father Himself?" he asked the angel._

_"A thread of destiny can be changed if something or someone creates a huge impact towards it," explained Harahel. "For little Tsunayoshi it was his father's decision to abandon him in the park and your appearance in front of him."_

_He rested his chin on his hand at Harahel's explanation. "So, if his father didn't abandon him back there what will happen?" he asked. "Will he become the Vongola Decimo?"_

_Harahel shook his head. "He will never become the Decimo because of his frail body, Yasuhiro-sama. If his father never abandoned him in the park, he would never meet you and he surely died five years later because of the Sky Arcobaleno curse," he explained. "And you will continue to wander around, searching for your Sky."_

_"I can sense that this is the work of our Father, Harahel," he told the angel before looked to the living room where Tsuna was playing with Kira._

_"Yeah, I too have the same conclusion like you, Yasuhiro-sama," said the angel._

He was pulled out from the memory of his conversation with Harahel when he heard his little ward's voice calling him. Slowly he turned around and let a small smile to appear in his usually indifferent face.

"Good morning, Tsuna-kun, did you have a good night sleep last night?" he asked his ward.

The first thing he did after he took Tsuna under his wings was adopting him into his family before changed his name from Sawada Tsunayoshi to Hotaru Tsunayoshi, the future heir of the Noctis Famiglia. Then after he adopted Tsuna into his family, he made sure to erase everything about Sawada Tsunayoshi from the mortal world so no one would see the connection between Sawada Tsunayoshi with Hotaru Tsunayoshi. That was a piece of cake if you was one of the Celestial beings and had the power of Heaven as your backup. Then the last thing to make sure no one recognized him was changing his appearance a little. Now his appearance was similar with the boy's favourite game character named Roxas, the differences between them were their hairs and eyes colour.

Tsuna nodded his head. "Yes, Yasu-nii, I had a very good night sleep last night," said the six-year-old-boy to his guardian.

"Good to hear that," said Yasuhiro softly before he pointed to the muffins on the table. "Eat your breakfast, Tsuna-kun."

Tsuna sat on the chair and looked the banana and blueberry muffins with wide smile. "Blueberry! My favourite!" he exclaimed in happiness. "Thank you, Yasu-nii." He put both of his hands together before murmured 'Itadakimasu' and then started to eat the blueberry muffins.

Yasuhiro watched his ward's antic while taking a sip of his earl grey tea. If he could be honest with himself his ward was really cute and had an Androdygnus appearance liked him. This realization made a dark experience to appear across his face before disappeared completely. He knew in the future his ward would have a lot of people would become his stalkers, something that he understood very well and that was why he always wore hoodie to hide his face. There was no way he wanted to experience the same thing like 400 years ago.

"Yasu-nii doesn't eat?" Tsuna asked the older boy.

Yasuhiro blinked his eyes at the question and looked at his ward with a small smile. "Oh, I'm sorry, Tsuna-kun." He put both of his hands together before murmured 'Itadakimasu' and started to eat the banana muffins.

Tsuna grinned at his guardian before back to eat his muffins.

000

Yasuhiro looked at the files in his hand with a slight frown. His sources had informed him that some of the members in Vongola were doing illegal things behind Vongola Nono. After he memorized everything that he needed to know inside the files, he then burned it before got up from his chair and summoned his black hooded coat around his body.

He then snapped his fingers, summoning Kira from wherever he was. After his familiar appeared on his right shoulder, he then walked to Tsuna's bedroom door, intending to let the boy knew that he needed to do some assignment. After he arrived in the front of Tsuna's bedroom he slowly knocked the door to acknowledge his presence to Tsuna.

"Come in."

Slowly Yasuhiro opened the door, smiling inwardly at the image in the front of him. Tsuna was on the floor, playing with a red-eyed black ten-tailed wolf cub with red crystal on the centre of its head.

"You need to go?" asked Tsuna, looking at Yasuhiro's black hooded coat.

He kneeled in the front of his ward before gently ruffling his head. "Yes, I need to go, Tsuna-kun," he whispered to the boy. "But don't worry the guards and the wards around the house will make sure nothing will happen to you." He then looked at the ten-tailed wolf cub in Tsuna's arms. "And don't forget you have Nuriel with you."

Yasuhiro knew that sometimes he couldn't be there for Tsuna because of his works as not only one of the reapers that belonged to Archangel Azrael, but as an interim leader of the Noctis family until it was time for Tsuna to take over. So he decided as his birthday's gift he took him to Eden so he could find his soul familiar and he really glad that Tsuna's soul familiar was the Wolf of Heaven or Lupo Del Cielo. That familiar was a proof that he really was the Sky that would engulf them all, even a Shadow as himself.

Tsuna hugged Nuriel tightly around his arms while looking at his guardian with concerned eyes. "Just be careful out there, okay?" he whispered to the black-haired teen.

Another rare smile appeared across the teen's face and he ruffling Tsuna's hair for the last time before stood up. "Don't worry, I will be careful, Tsuna-kun," he whispered to the boy before walked out from his bedroom.

Tsuna didn't say anything for a moment and after the sound of fluttering wings could be heard from behind his bedroom door, the boy buried his face into his familiar's black fur. "Nuriel, I really want to help Yasu-nii with his work," he whispered softly.

"Awoo~"

"I know that Yasu-nii's work is dangerous," he said to the wolf cub, "but I still want to help him because I'm afraid that someday he will never come back."

He knew his guardian was strong but he always had a feeling that someday something would snatch him away from his side and he didn't want that to happen. He wanted to protect him like he protected him right now. It was not fair that his guardian needed to protect him while he couldn't do anything.

'I need to get stronger so I can protect him from anything that want to snatch him away from my side,' thought Tsuna.

000

Yasuhiro walked across the hall of the mansion that belonged to his target with cold indifferent face. He really didn't feel disturb with the blood that pouring out from the dead bodies under his feet. For him this kind of thing was norm, especially with his line of work as a covert agent for the Vongola in the past and as one of the reapers that belonged to Archangel Azrael. Death was his friend and his life.

He dodged a bullet that had been shot towards him before went to the gunner in a flash and cut him straight in the middle with his scythe, making him another pile of dead bodies on the floor. He closed his eyes when three Mafioso appeared at the end of the hall with machine guns in their hands, intending to blast him to Kingdom came.

"You're not going anywhere, scum!" yelled one of the Mafioso.

"Die!"

They started to shoot the machine guns with crazy laughs erupted from their mouths. Their laughs became more louder when the hot bullets from the machine gun wounded the teen, drenching the floor under his feet with his blood before he fell down. After the teen dropped to the floor, the Mafioso stopped their assault with grins on their faces.

"Humph, so weak..." one of the Mafioso grinned.

"It must be luck for him to can kill the others," said the other.

"Or the others just too weak to kill him," finished the other.

Suddenly a swirling scythe attacked the most right Mafioso; the weapon cut him right from the top of his head straight into the centre of his waist, making the others could see the blood and the organs. They snapped their heads to where the swirling scythe came from before their eyes widened up in surprise and disbelief.

The Shadow was back on his feet even thought his body was wounded by the bullets and his blood still dripped onto the floor. However, what made the two Mafioso felt fear was the glowing red eyes that they could see from under the darkness of the Shadow's hood. It looked as if they were looking at the Devil himself.

"Never underestimate your enemy," whispered the Shadow coldly to the two Mafioso.

Before they could use their machine guns, the Shadow suddenly appeared right in the front of him with a cold indifferent face and with his scythe high in the air.

Before they could use their machine guns once more, the Shadow had appeared right in the front of him with empty glowing crimson eyes and his scythe high in the air.

"Say hello to the Devil for me."

Those were the last words the two Mafioso heard before the Shadow beheaded their heads in one swift movement of his scythe. After he had killed them, Yasuhiro stared at the dead bodies with cold indifferent face for a moment before decided to continue his assignment, finding the leader of this sick Famiglia.

He looked at the office door that belonged to his target with slight narrowed eyes. Slowly he raised his scythe and then cut down the door so he could walk inside. In the office Yasuhiro looked around to find his target, he arched his eyebrow when he saw his target was in the corner of the room, whimpering and shivering in fright.

"Please spare me! I'll give you anything if you spare me!" yelled his target. "Money? Women? Glory?" he tried to buy his freedom from Yasuhiro.

A flash of disgust appeared in his crimson eyes at the target's words. For 400 years of his life, there was a thing that he disliked and that was a coward leader. For him a leader that didn't do anything and only hid behind his subordinates was a waste of time and place, he/she needed to be eliminated so he/she didn't pull the Famiglia into the mud.

"I don't need all of that," whispered Yasuhiro coldly. "Now, pray hard in your heart so the Keeper of Heaven's Gate let you walk inside, not send you into the deepest level of Hell for what you have done to the innocents." He raised his scythe. "Goodbye." He swung down the scythe towards his target.

However before his scythe could touch his target, chains suddenly appeared from nowhere and tied themselves around the scythe, making Yasuhiro couldn't move. The Shadow stared at the chains around his scythe with narrowed eyes before turned slightly to the right so he could see the owner of the chains.

He found three bandaged men and a baby wearing black top hat at one of the bandaged men's shoulder in the middle of the office room. He sighed inwardly when realized the chains that wrapped around his scythe were belong to one of the Vindices.

"Hello, Bermuda-san," greeted Yasuhiro to the bandaged baby on the shoulder of the Vindice that he knew was Jager.

"I'm afraid I cannot let you kill him, Ombra," said the baby to Yasuhiro.

Yasuhiro arched his eyebrow at Bermuda's words before fully turned to look at the Vindice boss. "He had done something illegal behind Vongola's back, so I think it's justifies if I kill him for that," explained the Shadow. "So, I don't think I can let you to stop me from my assignment."

"Don't you think it's more justifies if he is send to the Vindicare prison?" asked Bermuda to Yasuhiro.

Yasuhiro looked back at his target, which right now had become pale and more frightened after Bermuda said those words. Well, if he thought about it, sending this pathetic excuse of a man to the Vindicare would be more justified than killing him right now. Let him felt the pain in that prison before he died and Hell took his soul for eternity. Yeah, it sound really justified in his mind.

Slowly the Shadow closed his eyes. "You're right, Bermuda-san. It will be more justified for him if he gains a place in the Vindicare prison for the humans trafficking and experiments," he told the Vindice boss before let Kira changed back to his bird form. "He is yours then."

Yasuhiro watched with cold indifferent when the Vindices tied his former-target with their chains and then pulled him into the shadow portal that would take them to the Vindicare prison. After he watched that scene, Yasuhiro then turned his attention back to the Vindice boss.

"I heard from my sources that you had taken the new Sky Arcobaleno under your wings," said Bermuda to Yasuhiro.

The Shadow's emerald eyes changed to crimson in a flash after he heard Bermuda's words. "Where do you hear that?" he whispered coldly.

"It's a secret, Ombra," said Bermuda.

Even though Yasuhiro couldn't see Bermuda's true face because of the bandages, he had a feeling that right now the Vindice boss was smiling at him in a mocking way. He crossed his arms and then stared at the baby on Jager's shoulder with a flat expression on his face.

"If you don't have anything to say to me, I think it's time for me to come back," said Yasuhiro to Bermuda. "See you later, Bermuda-san."

"Ombra."

Yasuhiro stopped and looked at Bermuda across his right shoulder with an arched eyebrow. "Yes?" he asked the Vindice boss.

"How is your curse?" asked Bermuda. "Has it been acting lately?"

"No, the last time my curse acting was 200 years ago," said Yasuhiro.

Bermuda became silent for a moment. "You need to find a way to control that curse of yours, Ombra," he told the Shadow.

The green-eyed teen knew the way to make his curse disappear but he didn't think he could do it. There was no way he could forgive 'them' for what they had done to him back then. There was no way.

"Just think what I had told you, Ombra," after he said that the Vindice boss disappeared from the room with his right-hand man.

Yasuhiro didn't move from his place for a moment before with a 'tch' he disappeared in a swirling of black feathers.

000

Tsuna was happy because Yasuhiro had decided to take a day off so he could accompany him to the park that not too far from their home. He knew his guardian was close even though he didn't visible in the people's eyes, but he knew he was there and would appear if someone tried to do something funny towards him.

With that in his mind he then went to play on the swing that not too far from where he knew Yasuhiro was watching him. After he sat on the swing he then sat Nuriel on his lap so the wolf cub could experience his first swing. With a wide grin he swung the swing and laugh joyfully when the wind brushed his face. He really loved to play swing because it made him as if he had gone flying.

He continued to play until he sensed something strange happening to his pacifier around his neck. He stopped his swing and then pulled the pacifier from under his shirt. He frowned at his glowing pacifier before looked at Nuriel, who was looking at him with a slight concern on his canine face.

"Awoo?"

"I don't know why my pacifier is glowing, Nuriel," whispered Tsuna to the wolf cub.

"Maybe because of me?" a cute baby voice could be heard by the boy.

Tsuna blinked before looked to the baby in the front of his eyes with surprised look on his face. The baby was wearing a black suit and fedora with yellow strip, but the one that took his most attention was the pacifier around the baby's neck and it was glowing yellow.

"Ciaossu," greeted the baby to Tsuna.

Okay, even though Tsuna still a six-year-old-boy that didn't mean he was stupid. He knew there was no in way a baby would wear this type of clothes and had eyes that looked older than his age. It looked like the baby was similar with Yasuhiro. Had a young body but acted like an adult plus had some experience that there was no way someone his age could have.

"Who are you?" asked Tsuna. "I don't think you're a normal baby because there is no way a normal baby wear that kind of outfit."

"Maybe I'm a genius?"

Tsuna sweatdropped at those words. If he was one of the normal people, he would believe his words, but because his guardian wasn't a normal person so he learned to sense who was normal and who wasn't. And right now his intuition telling him that this baby wasn't normal but wouldn't hurt him.

"Awoo!"

"I don't think Nuriel believes you," said Tsuna before added under his breath, "and I too don't believe it."

The baby pulled his fedora so it hid his eyes and let a tiny smirk to appear across his face. "Do you know what the thing around your neck?" he asked the brunet.

Tsuna blinked his eyes at the question before looked back at the pacifier in his hand. "I already knew what this thing around my neck is, because my guardian explained it to me after my birthday three months ago," he told the baby. "This is the pacifier that belongs to the Sky Arcobaleno."

"Who is your guardian?" asked the baby to Tsuna.

"Oh? My Guardian? His name is..."

"Tsuna-kun."

"HIEEEE!" screamed Tsuna in fright before turned around with a pout on his face. "Don't suddenly appear like that! You know I don't like it when you do that!" he yelled at Yasuhiro.

However, Yasuhiro's attention wasn't at Tsuna but at the baby that had yellow pacifier around his neck. He even didn't flinch or show any expression when the chameleon on the baby's fedora suddenly changed to a gun that pointed towards him.

"I never thought I will see you in this kind of place," whispered Yasuhiro.

"Who is he, Yasu-nii?" asked Tsuna before looked at the gun in the baby's hand. "And why he wields a real gun?"

Yasuhiro didn't answer Tsuna's question because he busied to stare down at the baby. "So, why are you in this place, the Sun Arcobaleno Reborn?"

000

He had finished doing the assignment that had been given to him by Vongola Nono and decided to have some free time in a park that he knew not too far from where the hotel he was staying. When he took a step inside the park, his pacifier suddenly glowed brightly, telling him that another Arcobaleno was in this place.

Feeling intrigued with this development, Reborn decided to investigate this turn of event. He continued to walk deep into the park until he arrived at the playing ground in the park. In that place he spotted a dark brown-haired boy was playing on the swing with a black wolf cub on his lap.

At first he thought his pacifier was wrong because he didn't see his fellow Arcobaleno in the playing ground but then his attention was taken by the boy when he stopped playing and pulled a familiar pacifier from under his shirt. Reborn's eyes widened when he saw the familiar Sky Arcobaleno's pacifier in the boy's hands and realized that boy was the Sky Arcobaleno, taking Luce's position after she had died.

With that realization, Reborn decided to approach the boy. He wore his baby visage to make the boy didn't feel afraid towards him and then greeted him, "Ciaossu."

The boy jumped a little before looked at him with wide eyes. If he wasn't the greatest Hitman in the world, he wouldn't catch a flash of suspiciousness in the boy's honey eyes. It looked like this boy was smarter than any boys of his age.

"Who are you?" asked the boy. "I don't think you're a normal baby because there is no way a normal baby wear that kind of outfit."

"Maybe I'm a genius?" he smirked inwardly.

The boy sweatdropped at his words. From his body language Reborn could see that the boy didn't believe his words and became more wary than previous. Whoever taught this boy was good because this six-year-old-boy had already gained an instinct to never believe a stranger, even though he/she wore a kind-hearted facade on his/her face.

"Awoo!" the wolf cub howled and narrowed his eyes to him. Huh? Even his pet didn't believe him.

"I don't think Nuriel believes you," said the boy before added under his breath, "and I too don't believe it."

Reborn pulled his fedora so it hid his eyes and let a tiny smirk to appear across his face. "Do you know what the thing around your neck?" he asked the brunet.

The boy blinked his eyes at the question before looked back at the pacifier in his hand. "I already knew what this thing around my neck is, because my guardian explained it to me after my birthday three months ago," he told the baby. "This is the pacifier that belongs to the Sky Arcobaleno."

Reborn narrowed his eyes a little at the boy's words. Whoever his guardian was, he/she really knew about the Arcobaleno and he/she knew about the curses too. He really wanted to meet this boy's guardian and then found out who he/she really was.

Who is your guardian?" asked Reborn.

"Oh? My Guardian? His name is..."

"Tsuna-kun."

"HIEEEE!" screamed the boy in fright and surprise before he turned to look at the teen wearing a black hoodie. "Don't suddenly appear like that! You know I don't like it when you do that!" the boy yelled at the hooded teen.

Reborn's eyes widened up slightly when he looked at the hooded teen behind the brunet. Even though he didn't see his face fully he already knew who the hooded teen was. With that in his thought, he command Leon, his chameleon, to change into his gun form and then pointed it towards the hooded teen.

"I never thought I will see you in this kind of place," whispered the hooded teen, making Reborn became more sure who he really was.

"Who is he, Yasu-nii?" asked the brunet boy before looked at the gun in his hand. "And why he wields a real gun?" he shrieked in disbelief.

The hooded teen didn't answer the brunet's question and continued to stare at the Hitman. "So, why are you in this place, the Sun Arcobaleno Reborn?" he asked in cold indifferent tone.

After the hooded teen said those words Reborn knew his suspicion was right about who he really was. To make sure, the baby then fired his gun, intending to see what the hooded teen would do. A tiny smirk appeared when he saw in a speed faster than lighting the hooded teen caught the bullet between his forefinger and middle finger.

"And I never thought I will see you in this town, the Shadow of Death Ombra," whispered Reborn to the hooded teen.

Yasuhiro didn't say anything for a moment before walked forward, ruffling Tsuna's hair when he past the boy and kneeled in the front of the baby, who he knew was the greatest Hitman in the world. "I have a proposition for you, Reborn-san," he said to the Hitman.

The Hitman looked at the Shadow with narrowed eyes. "What kind of proposition?" he asked the hooded teen.

"Train Tsuna."

"There's no way I can do that, my loyalty right now is towards the Vongola."

Yasuhiro's eyes narrowed his eyes. "Your loyalty towards Vongola is overruled by your status as one of the Arcobaleno," he whispered fiercely before moved slightly so his lips were close to Reborn's right ear. "Don't forget, the Sky Arcobaleno is the vital key of the Tri-Ni-Set."

Reborn glared at the Shadow. "Why don't you train him?" he asked the hooded teen.

Yasuhiro arched his eyebrow. "All of my skills are for assassination, I cannot teach him that when all I want is for Tsuna to know how to defend himself from his enemies," he told the Hitman. "I want him to become a good leader of the Noctis family, not to become an assassin like me."

Reborn didn't say anything for a moment. "My training regimen is hard," said the Hitman to Yasuhiro.

"I don't care!" shouted Tsuna. "I don't care if your training regimen is hard! Train me!"

Reborn looked at the boy. "Why do you want to train?" he asked him.

Tsuna curled his hands into fists. "Because I want to have an ability to protect my precious people," he said while looking at Yasuhiro. "I want to have an ability to fight not because to show off, but because I want to protect."

Reborn stared at the boy's honey eyes that were burning with determination and he knew this boy could survive his training regimen.

"If you train him, Reborn-san, you will gain a very big benefit from me," said Yasuhiro.

Now Reborn felt intrigued with what Yasuhiro said to him. He didn't think the teenager could give him something that would make him in debt to the Shadow. But, if the teen really could give him something for him then it would be win-win situation for him.

"When we're going to start?" asked the Hitman.

Tbc...

000

Author's note: Another chapter! I hope this is good enough for you! I really don't know a lot about Reborn's character in manga or anime, so I search his character in Fanfiction. So, I hope at least it is little spot on.


	3. Two

Wao, thank you for the favourites, the C2s, the reviews, and the followings for this story, I'm really happy. Thank you a lot.

000

Romantic pairings: Main Fong x Hotaru Yasuhiro, minor Reborn x Sawada Tsunayoshi (Hotaru Tsunayoshi)

Bromance pairings/non-romantic pairings: Arcobaleno27, Hotaru Yasuhiro x Sawada Tsunayoshi, Arcobaleno x Hotaru Yasuhiro, Giotto x Hotaru Yasuhiro

Warnings: OOC-ness, alternate reality, BL, mature theme (maybe), time/dimensional travel, characters death, characters bashing (maybe), blood, violent, Androdygnus-Harry, powerful-Harry, blessed-Harry, OCs, Arcobaleno-is-Tsuna's Guardians, and maybe more

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, Harry Potter, and some of the crossovers in this story, they all belong to their true owners and I only borrow them for my own entertainment

Author's notes:

In here Harry Potter is Hotaru Yasuhiro (family name is written first in Japanese, so in America it will be Yasuhiro Hotaru). In here Harry or Yasuhiro isn't like in the canon because of 'what if' clauses. So, I'm not going to acknowledge any flames that telling me about Harry isn't IC (in Character)

My grammars are sucks, so maybe there will be some confusing words or misspelling. I don't use beta-readers because I lose my faith towards them

Tsuna in this story isn't like Tsuna in the canon, he isn't a dame and more capable in fighting. Not only that his appearance too will be based on Roxas from Kingdom Hearts II (his hair-style and clothes)

000

_He looked at the spiky-haired man that sat on the throne-like-chair with cold indifferent look. It had been five years from the day he first met this man and for the truth he never thought he would follow this man faithfully. However, deep inside he knew the reason why he followed him because the blond man didn't try to pray his past, not like the others, and he felt grateful for that._

"_Hotaru Yasuhiro," called this powerful man, "do you swear with all of your life and blood to always stand beside me and become my sword and my shield?"_

_Yasuhiro closed his eyes before he kneeled on the floor and put his fist on his left chest, right on the heart. "I swear with all of my life and blood that I will always stand beside you and become your sword and shield," he said the oath._

_Giotto smiled before gestured at Yasuhiro to stand. "From this day you will be acknowledgement as the Vongola Shadow Guardian," he stated to everyone in the room. "And as the symbol of this acknowledgement, this is your ring."_

_G came forward and gave a black box to Yasuhiro, who took it with a slight bow. After the red-haired man walked back to stand beside Giotto, Yasuhiro slowly opened the black box and stared at the ring that had been placed inside._

000

A loud explosion could be heard in the illusion world that Yasuhiro had created for training. The explosion created a huge earthquake and a lot of dust in the air. After the dust subsided a little, we could see two persons were facing each other. The person on the right and had a shaggy black hair and crimson eyes, while the person on the left had a spiky dark brown hair and orange eyes.

However, the most striking feature that we could see in the spiky-haired teen was the orange coloured flame on his forehead. The flame flickered before it brightened once more, telling everyone that the teen still could fight against his opponent.

With narrowed eyes the brunet leaper back towards the black-haired teen with his right fist engulfed in orange flame to punch him. The black-haired teen dodged the punch effortlessly and caught the arm, pulled him hard towards him, and gave the brunet a hard palm strike on the chest, pushing the younger teen away from him.

With a growl he moved his left hand to his back and ignited his flame so his back wouldn't smack onto the tree behind him. Gently he landed back to the ground and looked hard at his opponent, he knew he couldn't fight against him in a hand-on-hand battle, so that left him with using his flame attack.

'Okay! I will try it!' thought the brunet, moving his right hand to the front and clasped the wrist with his other hand. Taking a deep breath he started to gather all of his flame to his right hand, he would bet all of his in this one attack.

"Oh?" the black-haired teen arched his eyebrow when he saw the brunet's stance. 'I see... you want to try that attack, don't you?'

The flame on the brunet's forehead brightened and a small ball of fire started to appear in front of his right hand palm. Slowly he opened his eyes, showing the blazing orange eyes, and then shouted the name of his flame attack.

"**Howling Flame!"**

After he shouted the name of his flame attack, a huge blast of flame shot towards the black-haired teen in a shape of an adult ten-tailed wolf. The animated flame was burning everything in its path and opened its jaw when it neared the other before creating a huge explosion after it came in impact with the teen.

He stared at where the other was for a moment before his blazing orange eyes narrowed in annoyance. After the dust disappeared we could see why the brunet looked so annoyed, it was because his opponent didn't singe even so slightly from his flame attack. The reason? Because a shield made from an aura of darkness had protected the teen from the huge explosion.

With a flick of his hand, the shield of darkness disappeared from the front of him and then raised his left hand with a slight smirk. This gesture made the brunet to look at him with wariness, he knew if the other started to smirk like that then something bad would happen.

"Black Sword Rain..."

The brunet started to jump around the illusion world when swords made from the darkness started to fall towards him. He knew his opponent had cut down this technique power so it only had 20 percent of its true power, so it wouldn't kill him but it would still hurt like hell if one of the black swords touched him. And that happened when he went to the right, one of the black swords succeeded to scratched his left leg, sending a mid electrocute shock across his body.

With a pained yell, the brunet dropped to the ground, paralyzed, and that was when his opponent leaped towards him. The brunet grunted when the black-haired teen landed on his stomach, pinning his arms under his legs and then rested his scythe gently on his neck, a sign for him to surrender.

"Yield?" whispered the black-haired teen coldly.

The brunet narrowed his orange eyes before with a huff he put off his flame, making his appearance back to normal. "I yield," said the brunet to the black-haired teen.

The black-haired teen only smirked at the brunet before moved away from him, letting Kira back from his scythe form to his raven form. "You start to improve, Tsuna-kun," said the black-haired teen, flicking his wrist so the illusion world would disappear.

The brunet sighed. "Yeah, I'm improve, but I'm still cannot touch you in a fight, Yasu-nii," he told the older teen.

Yasuhiro shook his head. "Don't try to suppress me or become in a same level with me, Tsuna-kun," said the teen. "You know that I'm not human, so don't try to do that. Just become yourself and improve to protect the people you care about."

000

_**Years 1 – 2**_

_Yasuhiro looked at Tsuna who was running away from Reborn with a shriek. The black-haired teen only arched his eyebrow at the way the Hitman baby trained Tsuna, but he knew he wouldn't hurt the boy until he needed to be send to the hospital. So, with that in his mind, Yasuhiro decided to sit down and watched the Tsuna's progress._

'_Was I drunk when I asked that Hitman to train Tsuna-kun?' thought Yasuhiro, resting his head on his right hand. 'What if he tells the Vongola if he find out about whom Tsuna-kun really is?'_

_He knew he would do anything and everything to make sure his Sky safe. So that meant if the Sun Arcobaleno would become a danger for Tsuna, he without regret would kill him. The balance be damned, there was no way he would let someone killed his Sky._

"_Hello, Hotaru-san," a cute baby voice interrupted him._

_Slowly Harrison looked to the ground in front of him and arched his eyebrow again when he saw Reborn stood there. "Hello, Reborn-san," he said back to the infant._

"_Don't you have any work to do?" asked the Hitman while jumping to the teen's right and sat there._

"_Nothing important," muttered Yasuhiro, looking at his ward who right now running around the track with weights around his legs and arms. "Right now you're trying to improve his stamina first, Reborn-san?"_

"_Yes, because he is still a child, I need to improve his stamina and his agility before we can move to hand-to-hand combat," explained Reborn._

_Yasuhiro didn't say anything for a moment. "I see," he muttered again. After he said that the teen stood up from where he sat and patted the infant's head gently. "See you later, Reborn-san." He waved his hand in goodbye and then walked away._

"_I don't give you a permission to pat my head!" yelled Reborn to the retreating Yasuhiro._

000

A sound of someone clapping could be heard by Yasuhiro and Tsuna, making the two teenagers to look at the source of the sound. The brunet's eyes lit up when he saw a man wearing a black suit and a black fedora hat with yellow strip and his partner chameleon, Leon, walked into the training ground. Even though the two of them couldn't see the man's eyes because of the fedora, they could sense the pride and satisfaction from him.

"Great job, Tsuna, you continue to improve," said the fedora-wearing man to the brunet.

"Reborn!" shouted Tsuna happily to the Hitman and then jumped to the said Hitman, making the two of them to drop to the ground with a thud.

Yasuhiro only looked at their antics with a huge sweatdrop on the back of his head. Maybe his decision to give the Hitman back his true body was not a great idea.

000

_**Years 3**_

_Yasuhiro looked at one of his eternal sakura trees in the garden from the balcony of his office with a contemplated look. It had been three years after the day he and Tsuna met Reborn, and now the said Arcobaleno was training Tsuna to become a good leader for the Noctis Famiglia. From his observation Reborn was a good teacher, even though he worked as a Hitman and his way of teaching some kind of unorthodox and a little sadist for the little brunet._

_He blinked his eyes at the sound of door opening and without turning around he already knew it was Reborn, who had decided to come here. He slowly took a sip of his earl grey tea before looked to the chair in front of him, only to see Reborn had sat down on it. Without saying anything, the black-haired teen pushed a cup of hot espresso to the infant._

"_Grazie," he thanked the teen and took a sip of the espresso. He let out a small satisfied sigh when the familiar taste of his favourite coffee washed over his taste bud._

"_So, how is Tsuna's progress in following your training, Reborn-san?" asked Yasuhiro, taking one of the scones from the cake stand and ate it._

_Reborn was silent for a moment before he answered the question, "He has a lot of potential in him and I can't wait to see it bloom into a flower."_

"_It means you don't feel any regret of coming here to train him, right?" he looked at the Hitman straight in the eyes._

_Reborn took another sip and shook his head. "No, I don't feel any regret of coming here and train Tsuna," he said to the teen. "Because from now on he is the Sky Arcobaleno, it's logical for me to train him early so there's nothing can harm him in the future."_

_Yasuhiro didn't say anything after he heard the explanation from the Hitman, he only stared at his tea with another contemplated look before suddenly he stood up from his chair. "I think it's time for me to follow my end of bargain to you, Reborn-san," whispered the green-eyed teen. "However, do you think you can shoulder the price that will come if I do that?"_

_Reborn looked at Yasuhiro's glowing green eyes from under his fedora. He didn't know what in the Shadow's mind right now because the teen had some kind of barrier around it, making him couldn't read them. However, what he could read from the Shadow's body language, he would never hurt or betray someone who he had put his trust on. He would rather die than did that._

'_There's no way the price is heavier than the curse that I had received when became one of the Arcobaleno,' thought the Hitman. "Sure, I will pay whatever the price for your end of bargain." He let a tiny smirk to appear on his face._

_Yasuhiro's eyes flashed to crimson at the dare that had been uttered by the infant before a smirk appeared on his face. "I see... then I think this is the time I do this," he said softly while raising his left hand. "Please bear it for a moment because this will be painful."_

"_What do you mea—" whatever Reborn wanted to say was cut off by the sudden pain that assaulted his infant body when the teen's hand touched his chest along with the Sun Pacifier._

_Yasuhiro threw the darkness around them to make sure some of the pained sounds from the Hitman couldn't be heard by everyone in the mansion, especially Tsuna. He didn't want to make the boy traumatized with this kind of sound, not until his age was fourteen years old or more._

_In nomine sancte Pater omnium qui nos liberavit, fac velle me. Egestas hic cofringes quae ab illo referantque. Lam fracta egestas pretium consentiunt, sic hoc... DOMITO!" he started to uttered some words in Latin._

_A bright yellow light lit up the darkness around them, making Yasuhiro to close his eyes tightly from its brightness. After the yellow light disappeared, the green-eyed tee slowly opened his eyes and looked at where the infant was. A small smirk appeared on his face when he saw what was in there._

"_Welcome back, Reborn-san."_

000

Yasuhiro sighed before started to dust the dirt on his clothes. Well maybe the consequence of giving Reborn back his body was a little strange for him, but he knew the Hitman would never hurt his ward so he could relax a little. While dusting his clothes, his mind started to wander to the time when Reborn found out about who Tsuna really was.

000

_**Years 4-5**_

"_Hotaru!"_

_Yasuhiro glanced towards the door of his private library to see an Italian man wearing a black suit, a yellow shirt, a black tie, and a black fedora with yellow strip stood there. Today had been a year and a half after he broke the curse in Reborn, so sometimes he still felt kind of strange to see an adult than an infant as Tsuna's tutor._

"_What is it, Reborn-san?" asked Yasuhiro, closing the book that he had been reading._

_He blinked when a gun was pointed towards his forehead but that didn't make him felt afraid, he only raised his head to look at the Hitman with his usual indifferent look. Slowly he crossed his legs, clasped his hands together, and leaned against the seat._

"_Oh, what is this?" asked the teen, his eyes flashed to crimson. "Do you want to kill me, Reborn-san?"_

"_Tell me the truth, Hotaru..." whispered Reborn to the teen._

_Yasuhiro only raised his head slightly. "Tell you what, Reborn-san?" he asked the Hitman._

"_Is it true that Tsuna's true name isn't Hotaru Tsunayoshi but Sawada Tsunayoshi?" asked the Hitman to Yasuhiro. "Is he the son of Sawada Iemitsu and Sawada Nana? The older twin of Sawada Ieatsu?"_

_Yasuhiro stared at Reborn with cold crimson eyes, never showing any emotions. "Where do you hear that information, Reborn-san?" he asked._

"_I had my suspiciousness for a year after I trained him but decided to ignore it," explain Reborn. "However, today when I trained him, I saw something that shouldn't happen to your ward. I saw him went into the Hyper Dying Will Mode even for a second."_

"_..."_

"_And I know that the Hyper Dying Will Mode only can be used by the direct descendant of Vongola Primo. So that means Hotaru Yasuhiro is from the Sawada family, who is the descendant of the first leader of the Vongola," said Reborn._

"_..."_

"_So, what is your true intention?" asked the Hitman. "Do you want to destroy the Vongola?"_

_Reborn jumped away to avoid a black scythe that suddenly stabbed the floor where he had been standing. However, even though he had succeeded to avoid the scythe, the sharp wind because of the weapon had cut down his shirt._

_Yasuhiro gave Reborn a dark look. "I don't have an ambition to destroy Vongola or use Tsuna for my own gain," he whispered coldly while brushing the hilt of his scythe in affection manner. "I took him into my Famiglia because I found that boy in the park without his parents on his side." His crimson eyes glinted in the dimmed room. "Tell me, Reborn, what do you find from that information?"_

_Reborn didn't say anything, his mind was trying to digest what Yasuhiro had told him._

000

"Caw~"

Everyone looked to the sky when Kira came to their place. The green-eyed teen raised his arm to let his familiar landed on it and looked at the small tube that had been tied around his neck. He took from Kira and pulled whatever in the inside of the tube. He arched his eyebrow when he saw a tiny paper roll before opened it and read the content of the tiny paper.

"Yasu-nii?" asked Tsuna to his guardian.

Yasuhiro's green eyes flashed to crimson after he finished reading the content of the letter. "I need to go, Tsuna-kun, there's something that need my attention," he told the brunet before disappeared, along with Kira, in a swirling of black feathers.

Tsuna stared at the spot where his guardian had been before let out a small sigh. "I really want to help Yasu-nii, Reborn," he told the Hitman.

Reborn didn't say anything before with a sigh he knocked Tsuna's head gently. "Hotaru already know about your wish to help him in his assignment, Tsuna," he told the teen. "But you need to realize that his assignments aren't for a human like you, even though you have a Dying Will Flame inside your body."

Tsuna looked at Reborn with wide eyes. "That's mean Yasu-nii's assignments are too difficult for you too, Reborn?" he asked the Hitman.

It was true, some of the assignments that Yasuhiro had were not for a normal human, not even for the greatest Hitman in the world like him. Well, that was not true, some of his assignments could be finished by him but not without giving him some wounds.

He still remembered the first time he saw one of the highest-level of abominations that Yasuhiro needed to eliminate.

000

_**Year 6**_

_Reborn ran to where Yasuhiro had been gone with narrowed eyes. Tsuna had informed him that this last few weeks, Yasuhiro had become strange. The teen for sometime always stared into the distant, like he had something in his mind, but when Tsuna asked the teen, he only gave him a little smile before went away._

_So, to put it simply Tsuna was worried and asked Reborn to investigate what had plagued his guardian's mind._

_Suddenly a loud howl along with an oppressive aura assaulted the Hitman, making him kneeled on the ground with wide eyes full disbelief and slight fear. In all of his life as a Hitman he never felt fear, but whoever or whatever that had emitted that kind of sound and aura was something different._

_Something that wasn't human._

_Slowly with shaking legs he stood up from the kneeling position. He didn't know what the source of all of this foreboding feeling in his heart, but that didn't mean he would neglect the assignment that had been given by Tsuna to him. With that in his mind, the Hitman then took a step forward, intending to find Tsuna's guardian._

_Suddenly something caught his attention from the corner of his eyes. Without thinking twice his commanded Leon to change into his gun form and pointed towards whatever that had caught his attention. His eyes widened up in surprise and disbelief when he saw what had caught his attention._

_In front of his eyes stood a creature that made from a dark and oppressive aura. It had a humanoid body like insect with antenna on top of its head and sick yellow glowing eyes that not showing any emotions. The black creature stared at him and tilted its head to the right before a wide grin full with sharp teeth appeared on its face._

'_Wha-what is that thing?' thought Reborn still pointing his Leon-gun to the thing._

_The creature leaped towards Reborn with its claws raised in the air, intending to cut the Hitman with them. Reborn dodged the sharp claws and started to shot this black creature, but they didn't affect it, not even one bit. With a grimace the Hitman then decided to use his special attack, hoping it will kill it._

"_Chaos Shot!"_

_Ten Sun Flame bullets shot out from his Leon-gun to the black creature and hit it right on the chest along with creating some small explosion. With a shaking gasp he didn't move his eyes from where the creature had been, but suddenly with a high speed the creature leaped out from behind the heavy dust and slashed it claws across the Hitman's stomach._

"_Argh!" he was flying backward because of the attack and stopped after impacted the tree behind him. "What... what is that thing?" he touched the wound on his stomach. "It doesn't feel any pain."_

_The black creature leaped back towards Reborn with its jaws opened wide, making the Hitman could see its sharp fangs. However, before the black creature could touch him it suddenly cut down right in the middle._

"_What are you doing here?"_

_Reborn looked at Yasuhiro who was looking at him with a slight confusion before laughed a little. "Tsuna is worry about you, so he asks me to follow you here," said the Hitman. "And what is that thing?"_

_Yasuhiro didn't say anything for a moment before looked to the right side. "You really shouldn't come here, Reborn-san," said the Shadow to the Hitman._

"_Why?" asked Reborn, touching the wound on his stomach so he could heal it with his Sun Flame._

"_It's because..."_

_Another loud howl and oppressive aura assaulted Reborn's body, making the Hitman couldn't move and trembled slightly in fear. He was surprised when the ground suddenly shook hard and something shadowed them._

"_... of that," finished Yasuhiro, tightening his grip around the handle of his scythe._

_Reborn's eyes widened up when he saw another black creature appeared in front of them, but the differences were it more savage than the previous creature and had a height between 30 to 40 feet. Its sick glowing eyes were looking at him and Yasuhiro._

"_Stay there, Reborn-san," said Yasuhiro while changing into a fighting stance. "This will not going to be long." A feral light flashed in his crimson eyes before disappeared._

000

"REBORN!"

The Hitman was pulled out from the memory land and looked at Tsuna, who was looking at him with slight concern on his face. "Ah, I'm sorry... what is it?" he asked the teen.

"Are you alright?" he asked the man.

"I'm alright," said Reborn, trying to reassure the teen that nothing was wrong.

Tsuna didn't believe what Reborn said but he knew he couldn't push the Hitman to say what in his mind. He nodded his head in understanding before let out a small smile. "I see," he whispered softly, "then do you ready to go to the amusement park?"

The Hitman smiled slightly at Tsuna's question and beckoned the teen to follow him, a sign that they could go to the amusement park today.

000

Yasuhiro looked at the carnage around him with cold indifferent face. The battle against a large group of A-class abominations really tiring not only for him but for his group too. With a slight grimace he looked at his clothes that had cut everywhere because of the abominations that he had eliminated.

"Hey, Yasu-tan, how is your life as the temporary leader of the Noctis Famiglia?" asked Noel, one of his comrades to him.

"Like usual," answered Yasuhiro flatly. "Nothing special happened."

"But I heard there was a handsome tutor in your Famiglia right now?" he pinched the black-haired teen's right cheek. "Is he your boyfriend?"

Without remorse Yasuhiro elbowed him in the gut so hard that the other male puked and dropped to the ground in foetal position. Without turning around to see if he still alive or not, Yasuhiro walked away from the battlefield to meet the others.

"Is Noel alright, Berthold?" asked a girl with blonde hair to her partner.

"Don't worry, Eliza, our Alpha doesn't kill him," he told the blonde girl. "It's just a warning tap."

'A warning tap is like that?' she looked at the brunet on the ground with a sweatdrop on the back of her head. 'If that is a warning tap, then I don't want to know if our Alpha elbowed him seriously.'

"You really are a sadist, you know that, Yasu-tan?" told Noel to the retreating figure of Yasuhiro. "You can always say 'no, he isn't my boyfriend' to me."

"Berthold," called Yasuhiro to the glasses-wearing man.

"Yes, Alpha!" Berthold stood up from his seat and gave him a salute.

"Help Noel go back to the HQ, take Eliza along with you," commanded the black-haired teen. "I still need to do something."

"I understand, Alpha."

After he had given a command to his two group members, Yasuhiro then whistled out loudly to call Kira. He smirked when the raven landed on the ground in front his eyes before a dark aura started to sip out from the bird. After two minutes, the dark aura disappeared and Kira had changed form into a huge raven.

"Let's go home, Kira," he told the raven and jumped onto his back.

"Caw!" and then he lifted off.

After Kira flied to the sky, Yasuhiro sat down and rested his chin on his left hand. He didn't know why but when he battled against all the A-class abominations, his intuition told him that everything would start a year later or exactly when Tsuna's age was fifteen years old.

However, he too had a feeling that this too wasn't about Tsuna but it was about him too. Maybe this had a connection with the rune in his left hand and his 'curse'.

"_Remember, Yasuhiro, be careful out there and don't let the 'curse' take over your mind. Nothing good will come if the 'curse' activates."_

He closed his eyes and let out a sigh. He knew his 'curse' wasn't a good thing but that didn't mean he would leave his ward just because of that. He had promised Giotto to protect his new true Sky and he will keep that promise as long he still alive in this world.

Tbc...

000

Translation: I don't think this is the right words because I search it with google translator...

In nomine sancte Pater omnium qui nos liberavit, fac velle me. Egestas hic cofringes quae ab illo referantque. Lam fracta egestas pretium consentiunt, sic hoc... DOMITO! – In the name of Holy Father who had protected all of us, please grant me this wish. Break this man's curse and bring back what has been taken away from him. He already consents with the price for the curse breaking, so with this... BREAK!

If you think Reborn was weak in year 6, please remember the abominations were not human, they were the dark creatures that created from the darkness of human souls and evolved in the Abyss. So, I think is logic for Reborn, who is a human, even though he is the greatest Hitman in the world and an Arcobaleno will feel fear towards some of the high-level abominations.

There's a hint of R27 in this chapter! One of my favourite pairing after Fong x Tsuna!

Yasuhiro's group will have a big part in the near future, in here I only introduce them. Think Yasuhiro's assassins group is like the Black Hawks from 07-Ghosts anime/manga.


	4. Three

Thank you for all the favourites, the C2s, the reviews, and the following for this story, I'm really happy. Thank you so much!

000

Romantic pairings: Main Fong x Hotaru Yasuhiro, minor Reborn x Sawada Tsunayoshi (Hotaru Tsunayoshi)

Bromance pairings/Non-Romantic Pairings: Arcobaleno27, Hotaru Yasuhiro x Sawada Tsunayoshi, Arcobaleno x Hotaru Yasuhiro, tenth generation guardians x Sawada Tsunayoshi, tenth generation guardians x Hotaru Yasuhiro, Giotto x Hotaru Yasuhiro

Warnings: OOC-ness, alternate reality, BL, mature (maybe), time/dimensional travel, characters death, characters bashing (maybe), blood, violent, Androdygnus-Harry, powerful-Harry, OCs, and maybe more later

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, Harry Potter, and some of the crossover in this story, they all belong to their true owners and I only borrow them for my own entertainment

Author's notes:

In here Harry is Hotaru Yasuhiro and he isn't like in the canon because of the 'what if' clause. So, I'm not going to acknowledge any flames that telling me about Harry isn't IC (In Character)

My grammars are sucks, so maybe there will be some confusion words or spelling. I don't use beta readers because I lose my faith towards them

Tsuna's appearance in this story is like Roxas (hairstyle and clothes), plus he isn't a dame in here and more capable in fighting then in the canon

Arcobaleno will become Tsuna's guardians

Some of the canon tenth Vongola guardians will become the members of Yasuhiro's Black Raven (a group of Noctis Famiglia's elite assassins, spies, and executioners). Tell me in the reviews, which the canon tenth Vongola guardians that you want to become the members of the Black Raven.

000

Yasuhiro looked at the painting that he wanted to finish with a calculating look. He had been in the art room for hours so he could finish the painting for this was his birthday gift for Tsuna. For the truth, it had been a very long time for him to ever touch a brush again, especially after Giotto died.

After his Sky died there was no inspiration for him to be put into the canvas. So he decided to stop from creating a painting. However, after Tsuna came into his life and became his new Sky, the inspiration slowly but surely started to come back, making him wanted to paint once more.

"_Wow, you like to paint, Yasuhiro?" asked Giotto to his Shadow Guardian when he arrived at the garden._

_Yasuhiro only took a glance towards Vongola Primo before back to his painting. He had decided to paint the scenery in the garden as his way to relax after all that blasted cover assignment. He stilled his brush's movement when Giotto wrapped his arms around his torso and his shoulder before then rested his head on the top of his head._

"_What are you doing?" he asked Giotto in a steady voice while his mind was in turmoil because of the surprise that he felt._

"_You've never been hugged before, don't you, Yasuhiro?" asked Primo with his eyes closed._

_Yasuhiro's eyes widened at Primo's question. How did he know that he has never received a hug in his entire life before?_

"_My intuition screams at me that you really need a hug right now," explained Giotto without missing a beat._

'_His Hyper Intuition could do that?' asked Yasuhiro inwardly. With a sigh the black-haired teen went back to his painting because he knew he couldn't shake Giotto away when he liked this. Sometimes his Sky could be a pain in the ass._

The brush snapped in half after that particular memory came into his mind. He looked at it with indifferent face before threw it to the bin and took a new brush from beside the easel. However, before the new brush could put another colour into the canvas, Yasuhiro stopped and looked to the right side of the art room.

"I had done everything that you asked me, Giotto," softly he said. "I had created a family that had a job was to become the Vongola's Shadow. I too had found the heir of the said family." He closed his eyes. "However, the question is what do I need to do after Tsuna became a great leader and have great guardians to protect him, Giotto?"

He stared at the painting of the Vongola's first generation with the question continued to echo in his mind.

000

"Hey, Reborn," called Tsuna to the Hitman from his place on the said Hitman's lap.

Reborn stopped reading and looked at Tsuna, who was lying on his lap. "What is it, Tsuna?" he asked.

"What do you think of my adopted brother?" the brunet turned around so he lay on his front.

"Hmmm..." he looked to the ceiling with a frown on his face. "Your adopted brother is..."

"Yes?"

"A sadist, cold-hearted bastard, who doesn't show emotions, doesn't budge even when I shoot him one-millimetre from his head, and loved to pat my head like I'm a small child," finished Reborn with a throbbing vein on his forehead.

Tsuna sweatdropped after hearing Reborn's words before said 'You like that too, Reborn!' inside his mind.

"However," the brunet looked up, "sometimes I see him to have a lonely and sad face." He started to recall the rare time when Yasuhiro didn't sense him from far away. At that time he could see the usual empty eyes would shine a little with tears that couldn't trickle down.

"Lonely and sad..." mumbled Tsuna.

It was true. Sometimes, his intuition told him that Yasuhiro hid a lot of feeling inside his cold indifferent mask, but hid it from everyone including his own adopted brother.

"So, what do I need to do to make sure he doesn't look like that again?" whined the brunet, turning to his back.

Reborn gently brushed Tsuna's hair. "I don't know... find new friends or go to a new environment maybe?" the Hitman shrugged.

'Find new friends or go to a new environment?' thought Tsuna. Suddenly an idea came to his mind. "AAAHH! I KNOW!" he yelled ecstatically, making Reborn jumped slightly in surprise.

"What the hell, Tsuna?" asked Reborn. "Why do you suddenly scream like that?"

"I know what to do for Yasu-nii!" exclaimed Tsuna with happy-filled eyes. "Thank you, Reborn!" he glomped the man and kissed him on the lips, making the said man to feel surprise again. "I'm going to see Yasu-nii!" he leaped from Reborn's lap and went out from the living room.

Reborn stared at the closed door with red face before pulled his left leg so he could hide it. 'Damn it, Tsuna...' he was embarrassed with himself because the brunet had surprised him like that. 'But I have a feeling that he is the one who will become more embarrassed than me.' A smirk appeared on his face.

And he wasn't wrong, not far from the living room, the petite brunet suddenly let out a loud shirk along his face became red in embarrassment when he realized that he had so forwardly kissed the Hitman.

000

"A school?" asked Yasuhiro to his adopted brother while stirring the beef stew.

Tsuna nodded his head in enthusiasm. "Yes! I want to go to school, Yasu-nii!" he exclaimed happily.

"Why do you want to go to school? You already have Reborn to teach you about everything that you need to know," he asked the brunet.

Tsuna scratched his head. "It's because I want to meet a new people outside of our Famiglia, Yasu-nii," he told the black-haired teen, "and I want to have some friends that have the same age with me."

Yasuhiro turned off the stove and poured the stew to the serving bowl. "I see, you want to go to school because you want to have some new friends," muttered the black-haired teen.

"Yes." Tsuna nodded once more.

Yasuhiro didn't say anything for a moment before took his cell phone from his pocket. "I'll call Eloise to enrol you in middle school," he told the brunet. "Now, what school do you want to go, Tsuna-kun?"

"Namimori Middle School, I don't want to go to Tokyo or some foreign country," he informed the Shadow.

Yasuhiro nodded his head and opened his cell phone so he could call one of Noctis Famiglia members. However, before he could push the fast call button, Tsuna stopped him.

"What is it?" asked Yasuhiro. "Is there something else that you need?"

Tsuna looked deeply into Yasuhiro's emerald eyes, making the said teen to feel unease. "I want you to enrol Namimori Middle School with me, Yasu-nii," he told the Shadow.

Yasuhiro blinked when he heard Tsuna's words before whispered coldly, "What?"

"I said that I wanted you to enrol Namimori Middle School with me, Yasu-nii," explained the brunet.

"You're joking, right?" asked the black-haired teen.

'I'm not joking! I really want Yasu-nii enrols Namimori Middle School with me!" stated Tsuna.

The black-haired teen brushed his hand across his frowned face. "Why do you want me to enrol Namimori Middle School with you?" he asked his adopted brother.

"It's because Yasu-nii doesn't have a life outside his job as the temporary leader of the Noctis Famiglia!" exclaimed Tsuna. "I don't like it and I want you to have a life outside the Famiglia."

"I don't need—" whatever that Yasuhiro wanted to say stopped in his throat when he saw Tsuna's angered orange eyes. With a sigh Yasuhiro opened his cell phone and called Eloise. "Hello, Eloise, it's me Hotaru Yasuhiro... no, I don't need a lawyer or an assassin... I just want you to go to Namimori Middle School and enrol Tsuna to that school along with me."

A blinding smile appeared on Tsuna's face.

Yasuhiro coughed a little. "Tsuna asked me to enrol Namimori Middle School along with him," he explained. "I'm not whipped! I just want to make sure he really has some new friends in that place!" he stopped the call and looked at smiling Tsuna. "It's like I'm going to enrol the same school with you, Tsuna-kun."

"Yes!" he nodded once in enthusiasm.

While at the outside he didn't show emotions but in the inside Yasuhiro was groaning in despair.

000

"Hotaru, do you have a moment?" asked Reborn.

Yasuhiro looked up from his paperwork with a slight frown and nodded. "Sure," he told the Hitman. "What is it?"

"I was called by Vongola Nono to train the new successor of Vongola," explained Reborn. "That means I need to stay away from Noctis Famiglia for a while."

Yasuhiro looked at the Hitman with indifferent face. "I see," he whispered softly. "I understand but I think the one you should talk to about this isn't me, but Tsuna-kun, Reborn-san."

The Hitman groaned. "Oh, great," he mumbled.

"So, who is the future successor of the Vongola Famiglia?" asked Yasuhiro.

"Tsuna's twin, Sawada Ieatsu, is the future successor of the Vongola Famiglia."

The pen stopped when Reborn told him who the successor was. "Sawada Ieatsu?" he asked the Hitman. "From my observation even though he is from the direct line of Primo, Tsuna-kun still is the true heir because of his pure Sky Flame."

"Even though Tsuna is the true heir of the Vongola, you'll never let him take one step into the Vongola Famiglia," said Reborn.

Yasuhiro smirked at that. "Of course, why should I give him back to them after what they had done to him back then?" he put his chin on his hand, his eyes were glowing red. "Tsuna-kun isn't a thing but a human being. I'll make sure to protect him if they decide to take him away from our Famiglia."

"And I'll help you," stated Reborn. "It's true that I have a contract with the Vongola but because I'm an Arcobaleno and Tsuna is our Sky, it's my duty as his sun Guardian to protect him."

Yasuhiro smiled slightly at Reborn's words. "You know, Reborn, at first I always thought that I was an idiot for breaking your Arcobaleno curse. However, after I see how happy Tsuna is with you, that change," he explained.

"S-shut up..." mumbled Reborn in embarrassment. "And you aren't a bad person too, Hotaru."

Yasuhiro didn't say anything after the Hitman's confession; he looked back to the paperwork that he needed to sign. If only he knew what he had done in the past maybe the Hitman would never say that.

000

Because Yasuhiro was curious with the new successor for the Vongola, he decided to investigate the teen with disguising as a student of Namimori Middle School. With a sigh he pushed his glasses and brushed his uniform to make sure he didn't look suspicious.

"You're going to be okay, Hotaru," said Reborn to the Shadow. "If something bad happens, you can disappear into the shadow to escape. So, you don't need to feel afraid."

Yasuhiro looked at Reborn. "I'm not afraid to be discovered by the people in Namimori Middle School, Reborn. I just don't like wasting my time more than trying to investigate this future successor," he explained. "You want to come with me?"

The Hitman nodded before he closed his eyes and let the Sun Pacifier inside his body to change him back into his infant form. Yasuhiro not only had broken his curse but he too had fused the pacifier together with him, making the Hitman its 'eternal vessel'. This transformation gave him a full control over the Arcobaleno Sun Pacifier and could changed form from adult to infant. A very useful ability if you asked him.

Yasuhiro only smiled a little when Reborn in his infant form jumped to the top of his head and stayed there. "Just to make sure no one could see you in there." The teen waved his hand to Reborn, letting the darkness to cover his form so no one could see him except Yasuhiro himself.

"Then, let's go!"

000

Okay, if you asked him what he thought about the twin of Tsuna then there he would answer with; 'He suck.' That boy really didn't have good criteria to become the heir because of his attitude towards everyone around him.

He was a bully and thought everything was revolved around him.

"I'm sorry, Reborn, if the future successor is that boy, I think I'll take some drastic measure," he told the Hitman. 'Even if that mean destroy them like what Giotto asked him if they started to stray from his ideal.'

Reborn hid his eyes under the fedora to show the black-haired teen that he too had the same thought with him. "I know that he doesn't have good criteria to become Vongola Decimo, but Iemitsu and Nono wants him to become the successor," explained Reborn to Yasuhiro.

Yasuhiro rested his chin on his hand. "If you want me to be honest, Reborn, the CEDEF Leader is a stupid person even though he has a title of 'Lion of the Vongola'..." he muttered, still looking at his adopted brother's twin with disinterest eyes. "We all know he rare to come back home and if he comes back, he will get drunk and act like a fool. It's make me sick."

Reborn couldn't say anything at Yasuhiro's explanation because he too thought like him regarding Sawada Iemitsu. "Please think about the pain and the annoyance that I need to endure when the time for me to become his tutor has come, Hotaru," mumbled the Hitman.

Yasuhiro knew that after saw Sawada Ieatsu in the real life, the Hitman really didn't want to tutor him and tempted to tell Nono to find someone else to train the brat. However, because of the contract and the friendship between the Hitman and the Vongola Nono, the spiky black-haired man couldn't decline this assignment.

"Don't worry, Reborn, Tsuna-kun and I will enrol into Namimori Middle School a week later," he told the Hitman. "So, if you feel nuisance with your future student later, you can find Tsuna-kun in here or even go to Noctis mansion to sleep or to eat."

When he heard that Tsuna and Yasuhiro would enrol into Namimori Middle School, the Hitman felt slightly better. At least if he was tempted to shoot his future student, he could go to Tsuna and stay with him until he calmed down. Yeah, it was good to hear that.

Yasuhiro stayed on the school roof for a moment before he tensed slightly, alerting the Hitman on the top of his head.

"Who are you? And what are you doing in Namimori?" asked a monotone voice behind Yasuhiro.

Slowly the black-haired teen turned around only to blink in surprise. There, in front of him stood a black-haired teenager with steel grey eyes, a Gakuran on his shoulders, a white shirt, a black trousers, black shoes, and Tonfas at each of his hands. However, what made Yasuhiro felt slightly surprise was the teen's face.

Similar with Alaude, the first generation of Vongola Cloud Guardian.

But, even though he had a similar face with Alaude, the green-eyed teen knew he didn't have the same soul resonance with Alaude. It looked like this teen only had similar appearance with Alaude along some of his attitudes when he worked as the Cloud Guardian, not as his friend in the Vongola back then.

'Sometimes a reincarnation could be very complicated to follow,' thought Yasuhiro while still looking at the black-haired teen in front of him.

"For coming to Namimori when you're not a student, I will bite you to death," said the teen to Yasuhiro.

'And he too had a similar catch phrase like Alaude even though different,' thought the green-eyed teen with a slight sweatdrop on the back of his head.

The black-haired teen leaped towards Yasuhiro, intending to smack him with his Tonfas but the Shadow only looked at the action with bored indifferent look. When the one of the Tonfas only two millimetres from his head, Yasuhiro swiftly dropped his head to dodge it and lifted his left leg to protect his side from the other. While in that position, Yasuhiro fast than a lightning grasped the teen's hands to make sure he couldn't move.

Reborn watched the fight from the top of Yasuhiro's head with an intent stare. He knew Yasuhiro was very good in martial arts but to see him fought someone who really serious was a very enchanting experience for the Hitman. He bet all of his pride as the Greatest Hitman in the world that Yasuhiro could give Fong, the Storm Arcobaleno, some difficulties when they fought each other.

'And now I want to see the two of them fight each other,' thought Reborn with a frown.

"Why do you attack me when I'm not doing anything that can endanger the students here?" asked Yasuhiro in monotone to the black-haired teen.

"I'll bite you to death," was the only answer that Yasuhiro gained from the teen.

The Shadow released his hold over the Tonfas so he could dodge the kick that was delivered to his other side. He let out a small sigh at the persistent look that the teen had on his face. He really wanted to 'bite him to death'. After taking a deep breath to calm his mind and soul, Yasuhiro slowly moved into his usual fighting stance; his feet apart slightly from each other with his right feet at the front, his left hand was on his back, and his right hand was in his chest-level.

The student ran to Yasuhiro with one of his Tonfas raised. He was intending to punish the intruder for coming into Namimori Middle with pretending as one of its students. It was unforgivable.

However, when the right Tonfa nearly touched his neck, Yasuhiro in a speed faster than lighting grasped it, moved his hand slightly on the student's wrist so he would drop the Tonfa before pulled him towards him to he could deliver a palm strike on the student's stomach. He had made sure his strike wasn't strong enough to wound him badly, only to make him immobilized a little.

The student growled at Yasuhiro but the sudden numbness that he could feel from his right hand made him to look at it with wide eyes full with surprise. The Shadow knew the teen was confused with the development, but all he had done was strike a nerve point in his hand so it would become numb temporarily.

"Can we stop this pointless fight?" asked Yasuhiro, raising the Tonfa in his hand to shield his head from the teen's Tonfa attack. "I come here not to hurt any students in Namimori Middle." He dodged the kick that was sent to his stomach. "Stubborn," whispered Yasuhiro under his breath.

Because he had stayed much longer than he intended, Yasuhiro then let out a counterattack. With a high speed he disappeared from the student's line of eyes before reappeared behind him. Without giving any chances to the student, Yasuhiro swiftly stabbed the numbing nerves on the student's back that would make him paralyze for a moment so he could run from this place.

The Shadow let out another sigh when the paralyzed teen glared at him. "Sorry, but I really don't want to waste my time with staying much longer in this place," he told the student before disappeared into the portal of the darkness that appeared behind him.

000

Yasuhiro took a deep breath before let it out. It had been two days after he investigated the new successor of Vongola and he could say he was disappointed with the chosen teen. If Reborn really couldn't straighten that teen from his spoiled attitude before the time of heritage came, then he would take an action.

"_Yasuhiro," called Giotto to his Shadow Guardian._

_Yasuhiro stopped walking and turned around. "What is it, Giotto?" asked the black-haired teen to his leader._

"_About your mission..." Primo stopped talking._

_Yasuhiro looked at Giotto's face with an arched eyebrow. "What is it, Giotto?" he asked the spiky blond-hair._

_Giotto took a deep breath. "If my Famiglia starts to stray from my ideal, Yasuhiro, could you please destroy them?" he looked at the Shadow with serious expression on his face._

_Yasuhiro blinked when he heard that. "You want me to... destroy Vongola if they start to stray from your ideal?" he asked in disbelief._

"_I created Vongola wasn't to become a mafia, but to become a vigilant group to make sure the corrupted people cannot hurt innocent again like in the past," he explained. "So, if the Vongola starts to become like the mafia, I really want you to destroy them. I'm more happy to see them destroyed by your hands then let them continues to become one of the corrupted mafia Famiglia."_

_Yasuhiro became silent when he heard that before slowly bowed his head slightly and touched his right chest as a sign of servitude. "As you wish, Primo," he told the man._

He snapped out from his old memory when he heard a whimper of fear not too far from his place. With a slight confusion, Yasuhiro then walked to where the whimper came from. After he arrived at the source of the sound, he blinked his eyes slightly in surprise. There, in front of his eyes he saw a small white monkey was being cornered by a big dog that looked like belong to someone.

This fact made Yasuhiro's eyes to narrow in slight anger and annoyance. He really didn't like it when someone released their dogs in the public park where they could hurt someone. Not only it cruel for the innocent bystanders but it too cruel for the dogs because some of the dogs would be put into death because of the attacks.

With every step that he took to the animals, Yasuhiro let a small amount of killing intent to come out and surrounded the place with its menacing aura. He stared down at the scared dog with glowing crimson eyes, he hoped with him looked so intimidating the big dog would run away.

However, it looked like this dog was stupid like its owner. Then decided to run away from that place, the dog then dashed towards the small monkey with its muzzle opened wide, intending to bit the small animal with its sharp fangs.

Yasuhiro without thinking twice scooped the small monkey into his chest while he used his right hand to shield two of them from the dog's attack. He didn't flinch when the dog's fangs pierced his arm, making it bleeding a lot. Annoyed with this stupid dog, Yasuhiro shot a large killing intent towards the dog, making the animal dropped to the ground and started to spasm uncontrollably.

For the truth he didn't care if he killed the dog right here and right now, but he didn't want to do something unnecessary like that so he decided to let it go. He watched with impassiveness when the dog looked at him with large fear in its eyes before then ran from that place. With a small sigh Yasuhiro stood up from his kneeling position and looked at his wounded arm before to the scared small monkey, who was looking at his wounded arm.

"Uki~"

Yasuhiro let out a small smile at the small monkey around his left arm. "I'm alright," he told the monkey. "I heal faster than normal human." And he didn't lie, after he said those words the wound on his right arm started to heal and leaving unscathed skin.

Now the question was, 'who is the owner of this bald uakari?' From what he knew bald uakari was from Chinese, so to find one in Japan and without some news from animal zoos that meant this bald uakari belonged to someone.

"Eh? What are you—" Yasuhiro was surprised when the small monkey suddenly jumped from his arm and then landed on the top of his head. "Oh, you want to go there..." mumbled the Shadow.

"Monkey-san, where are you?" a voice of little girl could be heard by Yasuhiro. "Monkey-san, you need to come back. Master is searching for you!"

'I was right, this little monkey belongs to someone...' thought Yasuhiro while looking at the white small monkey on the top of his head.

Not long after he thought that, a girl that not older than five years old and wore a Chinese clothes came to his place. Her eyes were lit up when she saw the small monkey on the top of Yasuhiro.

"Monkey-san! I-Pin has been looking for you!" the girl, whom was now identified as I-Pin, called to the monkey on the top of Yasuhiro's head. "Please come down, Master wants me to find you!"

Yasuhiro sweatdropped when the small monkey ignored the girl and buried itself into the Shadow's black hair. He blinked when he saw the girl ready to start crying and decided to stop it from happening.

"Little one," said Yasuhiro gently as he bet lower. "Don't cry. Here, I have a gift for you." He pulled a strawberry lollipop from his pocket. For the truth, the lollipop was never in the pocket, he had taken it from the mansion via the portal. He then passed the lollipop to the girl, who was smiling at him.

"Xie xie ni!" said the girl to Yasuhiro.

"I-Pin," another voice interrupted the two of them.

Both Yasuhiro and I-Pin looked up to the source of the voice before a baby in a red traditional Chinese clothes jumped down from the top of the tree near them. The baby then looked at Yasuhiro for a moment before to the small white monkey on the teen's head.

"Come back, Lichi," ordered the baby softly.

The small monkey then climbed down from Yasuhiro's head and jumped to its owner's head instead.

Yasuhiro observed this entire scene with a small calculating look. He didn't know why he felt drawn towards this Chinese baby, maybe because he was similar with Reborn if the red pacifier around his neck was one of the Arcobaleno pacifiers. He was too deep into his own thought that he didn't realize the Chinese baby stood in front of him until the said baby called him.

"Hello," called the baby softly.

Yasuhiro snapped out from his thought when he heard the baby's voice near him. His eyes widened up slightly when realized the Chinese baby was standing right in front of him and without any wounds on his body. This phenomenon made Yasuhiro's eyes to become wide slightly, he knew the darkness inside him was wary and always lashed out if a stranger standing to close to him. Only his trusted persons that could stand close or even touched him if it was not in battle, which meant only Giotto, Alaude, Tsuna, and Reborn that could touch him outside battle mode.

"My name is Fong. It seems my partner has taken a liking to you," said the baby calmly, pointing to the small monkey on the top of his head.

Yasuhiro blinked his eyes once more, still felt confuse with this development. "Ah, I see..." he muttered softly before gave his own name to the Chinese baby. "My name is Hotaru Yasuhiro, you can call me Yasuhiro."

"Thank you for cheering up my apprentice and taking care of my monkey," the baby bowed slightly to Yasuhiro.

And for the first time, a flush of embarrassment appeared on Yasuhiro's usually indifferent face. "Ah, it's... alright... I just don't like it when a girl crying..." he said softly to Fong.

Fong smiled at Yasuhiro. "You really a nice person," he said to Yasuhiro.

Yasuhiro looked at the Chinese baby with wide eyes at his words. It had been four people in his life that had told him that he was a nice person, they were Giotto, Alaude, Tsuna, and Reborn. And now, another Arcobaleno had come into his life and told him that he was a nice person. If only they knew what he had done in the past, there was no way they would continue to say he was a nice person. He knew that.

"Would you like some tea?"

Another question that had surprised him. The two of them only met for five minutes and the baby invited him to have some tea with him. This really baffled him to no end.

"Of course, I would love too," said Yasuhiro to the Chinese baby.

000

Meanwhile in Heaven we could Archangel Michael and Archangel Azrael was talking with each other. They were deep in the conversation until Azrael suddenly stopped talking, making Michael to look at him with a slight worry on his face.

"What is it, Azrael?" asked Michael to his youngest brother.

Azrael looked to the sky before a gentle smile started to appear in the usually stoic face. "It looks like Fate has decided to give Ombra a happiness that his soul has longed to have for 400 years, Michael," he told his eldest brother.

"You mean..."

"Yeah, the one for him has come."

Tbc...

000

At last Yasuhiro and Fong meet! Wohooo!

For everyone, I really need some suggestion the members from the canon tenth Vongola guardians that will become Yasuhiro's Black Raven! I really need suggestions for this! Which characters from tenth Vongola guardians that will become the Black Raven members, I only need three members! Please put it on your reviews! I really need it! Help!


	5. Four

Thank you for all the favourites, the C2s, the reviews, and the following for this story, I'm really happy. Thank you very much!

Thank you for everyone that gives me suggestions who will be the three members of the Black Raven. Please continue to give your suggestions until the time for them to become the Black Raven members come!

000

Romantic pairings: Main Fong x Hotaru Yasuhiro, minor Reborn x Sawada Tsunayoshi (Hotaru Tsunayoshi)

Bromance pairings/non-romantic pairings: Arcobaleno27, Hotaru Yasuhiro x Sawada Tsunayoshi, Arcobaleno x Hotaru Yasuhiro, tenth generation guardians x Sawada Tsunayoshi tenth generation guardians x Hotaru Yasuhiro, Giotto x Hotaru Tsunayoshi

Warnings: OOC-ness, alternate reality, BL, mature (maybe), time/dimensional travel, characters death, characters bashing (maybe), blood, violent, Androdygnus-Harry, powerful-Harry, OCs, and maybe more later

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, Harry Potter, and some of the crossovers in this story, they all belong to their true owners and I only borrow them for my own entertainment

Author's notes:

In here Harry is Hotaru Yasuhiro and he isn't like in the canon because of the 'what if' clause. So, I'm not going to acknowledge any flames that telling me how Harry isn't IC (In-Character)

My grammars are sucks, so maybe there will be some confusion words or spellings. I don't use beta readers because I lose my faith towards them

Tsuna's appearance in this story is like Roxas (hairstyle and clothes), plus he isn't a dame in here and more capable in fighting then in the canon

Arcobaleno will become Tsuna's guardians

Some of the canon tenth Vongola guardians will become the members of Yasuhiro's Black Raven (a group of Noctis Famiglia's elite assassins, spies, and executioners). Tell me in the review, which the canon tenth Vongola guardians that you want to become the members of the Black Raven

000

Yasuhiro looked at the destroyed mansion with a contemplative look on his face. He came to this place because one of his spies had told him about the dangerous ritual that a family of mafia tried to perform. When he first appeared, he was hoping that at least everyone in this place still in the middle of ritual so he could send the summoned abomination back to the Abyss. However, from the destroyed mansion he could conclude that he was already too late.

"Noel," he called one of his subordinates.

"Yes, Yasu-tan?" the sunglasses man appeared behind Yasuhiro with his usual smile.

"Search this place with Berthold and Eliza," he instructed Noel, "and if one of you has found something important, inform me immediately via Kira." He pointed to the black raven that soaring above their heads.

Noel bowed to Yasuhiro before disappeared into the shadow behind him, leaving Yasuhiro alone in the hall that painted with a lot of blood that belonged to the dead people in the Famiglia. When he continued to stay there for a while, flashes of images started to appear in the line of his sight.

Images that he really wished to disappear completely from his mind forever.

_A beautiful young woman with dark-blonde hair smiling at him._

_A group of small boys and girls surrounding him with happiness on their faces._

_A look of horror on his face when he saw a rune symbol on his left hand._

_Pain filled screams. Horror filled screams. Crying. Sharp blades stabbed into flesh. Sharp blades slashed into flesh._

_A smell of blood._

_Blood filled vision._

"Hotaru-sama!"

Yasuhiro snapped out from the deep of his dark memories when Berthold's voice called him. Taking a deep breath to calm down, Yasuhiro slowly turned to look at Berthold, who was running towards him with a slight disturbed look on his face, and this made the Shadow to feel slightly wary.

"What is it, Berthold?" asked Yasuhiro to one of his subordinates.

"I have found something disturbing not too far from here," told Berthold to his leader. "Please follow me."

Without thinking twice Yasuhiro followed Berthold to one of the rooms in the hall. When he arrived inside the room, the Shadow's eyes were opened wide with disbelief. The room that Berthold had told him was destroyed by something or someone if the claw marks on the wall was not indicating it.

"What happened in here?" whispered Yasuhiro while looking around the room. "It looked like a wild animal had come inside and destroyed this place."

Berthold kneeled on the floor and touched the blood in front of his eyes. "This is a human blood," he told Yasuhiro. "Whatever that had come here had killed a person who stayed here." He then followed the blood track to the office door. "Then took him or her out from the office."

"And from the lack of body at the end of the blood track, we can conclude that this something had eaten the body," finished Yasuhiro.

"Yes, Hotaru-sama, this something had eaten the person in this room, not leaving any trace behind." He looked at Yasuhiro. "I find this disturbing. What kind of creature that could do all of this?"

Yasuhiro was silent for a moment before answered, "One of the S-Class abominations."

Berthold looked at Yasuhiro with wide eyes. "One of the S-class abominations?" he stated in shock. "An S-class abomination is equal to five wielders of Cloud Flame."

"Don't forget what its kind. Just because one S-class abomination equals to five Cloud Flame wielders, it will become more dangerous if it comes from specific species," explained Yasuhiro.

Berthold became silent at Yasuhiro's explanation. "I hope the abomination not come from the humanoid species, we will have a big trouble in the future if it comes from that species," whispered Yasuhiro's subordinate.

Yasuhiro looked up when Kira appeared above him in a swirling of black feathers before landed on his left shoulder. He touched his forehead to his familiar and closed his eyes so he would know who had sent the raven back to him. After knew who had send him to him, Yasuhiro then looked at Berthold.

"Come, Berthold, we need to see Noel and Eliza," he told the man. "They have found something that needs my intention immediately," after he said that he commanded Kira to show him where the others were.

They walked across the hallway that filled with dead bodies and painted with blood. This scene made Berthold to feel slightly nuisance and looked at his leader to see his expression. He felt uneasy once more when he saw the usual indifferent look on the teen's face, like this was something normal in his life.

If he true to himself, he and the others didn't know a lot about Yasuhiro's past. It looked like the Shadow Guardian didn't want anyone knew about them and locked them up deep inside his mind.

"Noel, Eliza, what did you two find?" asked Yasuhiro when he arrived in the basement of the mansion.

"You will not like this, Yasu-tan," told Noel to Yasuhiro, pointing to something on the wall. "Take a look."

Yasuhiro went to stand beside Noel and looked at the drawing on the wall. He slowly investigated it before then they became wide with disbelief. There, on the wall was a drawing of summoning pentagram, but not a normal pentagram like they had seen before. No, the summoning pentagram they had found today was a summoning pentagram to summon the most horrible S-Class Abomination (s).

"This is bad," said Eliza while examining the runes around the summoning pentagram. "This summoning pentagram is to summon the most horrible S-class abomination that ever exist in the Abyss."

'Just like I thought,' Yasuhiro looked at the summoning pentagram with a grim expression on his face. "Is it Lilith?" he asked Eliza.

Eliza looked back towards the summoning pentagram and swallowed nervously. "Yes... this summoning pentagram is to summon Lilith, the humanoid S-class abomination."

"However, the people who had decided to summon her didn't know the proper way to summon her kind into this world," added Noel. "From the scrambled runes that I see, I have a conclusion that Lilith doesn't have her full power and need a vessel to stay alive in the human world."

"And our disadvantage is we can kill her until she finds someone who can become her true vessel," informed Berthold. "That means we need to wait until she appears inside her true vessel if we really want to kill her."

Yasuhiro searched over the files on the table until his eyes landed on a file about Tri-Ni-Set. His green eyes flashed to crimson when he read what was inside the Tri-Ni-Set file. It looked like this extinct Famiglia knew about Tri-Ni-Set and summoned the S-class abomination to help them found it so they could become the leader of the mafia world.

"Pick everything that can give us any clue why the abominations let themselves are summoned into this world," said Yasuhiro to his subordinates. "I need to go to the Vindicare and meet Bermuda."

After he said that, he disappeared from the room with a swirling of black feathers.

000

Bermuda looked up when a black feather landed on the top of his paperwork, only to see black feathers fluttering around his office. Even without thinking twice he already knew that Yasuhiro had decided to come with something important that needed his attention immediately.

"Welcome back, Hotaru-san," greeted Bermuda to the black-haired teen that had appeared in front of him without any sound.

Yasuhiro put the files that he had carried to Bermuda's work desk. The leader of Vindice arched his eyebrow at Yasuhiro, who only pointing to the files as a sign for him to read it. Intrigued with this development, Bermuda opened the files and read what was inside. He snapped his head up to look at Yasuhiro with disbelief radiating from his person.

"Some of the Famiglia out there knew about Tri-Ni-Set?" asked Bermuda with disbelief. "How could this be?"

"They gained this information from the abominations that they had summoned from Abyss," told Yasuhiro. "It looked like the leader of abominations herself want the power of Tri-Ni-Set, but for what I don't know."

Bermuda pinched the bridge of his nose. "Is that only the information that I need to know?" he asked Yasuhiro.

Yasuhiro put his hands into his pockets. "The last abomination that was succeeded to be summoned by one of the Famiglia into this world was the leader herself," he informed the leader of Vindice.

"What?" Bermuda looked at him.

"However, we don't need to worry about that for a while because she needs to find a person that can become her true vessel," added Yasuhiro.

"Why you and your Black Raven don't search her and kill her before too late?" asked Bermuda.

"The only way to kill Lilith is when she inside her true vessel, Bermuda," explained the black-haired teen. "If we try to kill her when she isn't in her true vessel's body, she only going to continue latch to other people continuously."

Bermuda became silent when he heard that. "I see," he mumbled. "So, we need to wait for this abomination to be inside her true vessel's body and then we can kill her."

Yasuhiro nodded his head.

Bermuda looked at the black-haired teen for a moment. "Hey, Hotaru-san, I heard from one of my sources that you had broken the Arcobaleno curse from Reborn. Is that true?" he asked the teen.

Yasuhiro crossed his arms and arched his eyebrow. "It's true, I had broken Reborn-san's curse but he needed to pray the price for that," he explained.

"What is the price?" asked Bermuda.

"He will become his pacifier's eternal vessel. That means he cannot die by any means except if his pacifier is taken from inside his body by someone or when someone decides to behead him," he explained.

"And the only one who can do that is that bastard Checker Face and you," added Bermuda.

Yasuhiro stared at Bermuda for a moment. "You want me to break your curse, Bermuda-san?" he asked the leader of Vindice.

Bermuda stayed silent for a moment after Yasuhiro asked him that question. "Can I ask you something first?" he asked the teen.

Yasuhiro only arched his eyebrow.

"Is this breaking curse piss Checker Face off?" a glee aura could be sensed from Bermuda.

"It pisses him off," answered the black-haired teen.

Bermuda crossed his arms. "Then you know my answer for your question," he told Yasuhiro.

Yasuhiro let out a tiny smile at Bermuda's words.

000

Monday morning we could see Yasuhiro stood in front of full-body mirror with a school uniform that consist a white shirt, black trousers, a black tie, a black waistcoat, and a black Namimori Middle uniform jacket. After made sure everything was in order, he then took the student bag from the bed and then walked out.

"Morning, Yasu-nii!" greeted Tsuna in happiness when he saw his brother walked into the dining room.

"Morning, Tsuna-kun," he greeted back before sat down on the chair and took two slices of toast from the centre of the dining table.

"So, are you ready for your first day of going to school, Yasu-nii?" asked Tsuna after he swallowed his toast.

Yasuhiro spread some butter to his toasts before answered Tsuna's question, "Maybe." After that he put eggs on it and then ate it slowly. He blinked when a cup of hot earl grey tea was being placed on his side.

"You only drink tea in the morning and afternoon right?" asked Reborn to Yasuhiro.

The black-haired teen nodded his head in thank you gesture and took a sip of his morning tea. After finished eating his breakfast, Yasuhiro gently brushed his mouth with a napkin before looked at Tsuna, who still eating his breakfast.

"I heard that you had already met Fong," stated Reborn while playing with Leon.

Yasuhiro looked at Reborn from the corner of his eyes. "I met him in the park after I rescued his monkey from a big dog," he told the Hitman.

"Was that the reason why your left arm had blood on it when there was no wound visible?" asked the Hitman; he already knew about the self-regeneration ability that Yasuhiro had.

"Yes," answered Yasuhiro before took another sip. He then looked at Tsuna who had finished eating his breakfast and now drank an orange juice. "Already done?" he asked his little brother.

"Yup!" Tsuna nodded his head.

Nodding, Yasuhiro took his school bag from the floor and stood up. "Thank you for the meal, Reborn-san," he said to the Hitman, "and I wish you luck regarding the future successor of Vongola."

The Hitman only pulled down his fedora and sighed, "Don't remind me."

"See you later, Reborn," said Tsuna to the Hitman before he gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Yasuhiro let out a tiny smirk at the red hue that appeared on the Hitman's cheeks after Tsuna kissed him on the cheek. With a little chuckle the black-haired teen walked out from the dining room with Tsuna behind him.

000

Yamamoto Takeshi looked to the outside with a contemplating look on his face. For the last three days his gut feeling was telling him that something would happen and he would be in the middle of it. At first he tried to ignore it but this particular day his gut feeling suddenly became stronger than previous, making him to feel slightly uneasy.

"Did you hear that we are going to have two transferred students from England?"

"You're not lying, right?"

"Of course I'm not lying!"

"I hope they will attend our class."

Yamamoto let out a small sigh at the female students' words regarding about the new students. For the truth he really didn't like all of the attentions that were directed to him by all the female students in his school. All he wanted was to have someone to become his true friend without looking at what or who he really was.

He really wanted to find a friend who saw him as Yamamoto Takeshi, not as Yamamoto the Baseball Star.

Not long their classroom teacher came inside and then stood in front of the class, making every student to stop chattering with each other.

"Calm down, please," said the teacher. "Today we have two transferred students to attend in our classroom."

The class started to become excited when they heard their classroom student told them about two transferred students would attend their classroom.

"Keep quiet, please," commanded the teacher before he looked at the classroom door. "Please come inside."

Yamamoto looked up when the transferred students walked inside the classroom. The first student was a petite boy with delicate face, a small nose, a small mouth with pink-kissable-lips, a spiky dark-brown hair, and warm large honey brown eyes. Then the second student was the same with the first, only slight taller than the former, had a delicate face, a small nose, a small mouth with pink-kissable-lips, a shaggy black hair with fringes above his eyes and longer bangs at each side of his face, and his cold large green eyes were adored with small glasses.

"Please tell the class your names," told the classroom teacher to the two transferred students.

The first student smiled at the class, making the female to swoon at the cuteness that emitted from the petite boy. "My name is Hotaru Tsunayoshi, just call me Tsuna. It's nice to meet you," he said to the class before gave a slight bow and then looked at the second student.

The black-haired student beside Tsuna only looked at the class with indifferent face before started introducing himself to the class, "My name is Hotaru Yasuhiro, and I more preferred if all of you call me e with my surname. I'm Tsuna's older brother." He bowed slightly at the class.

The class started to become ecstatic because they had a sweet and warm transferred student, but they too had a cool and indifferent transferred student too.

"Are you sure the two of you are brother?" asked the annoying teen named Sawada Ieatsu. "I don't see any similarity between the two of you."

"Sawada!" called the classroom teacher. "It's not polite to ask them that kind of question!"

Yamamoto scowled at the spiky blond teen for not being tactful towards the new students. Whether the connection between the two students were true siblings or not, he shouldn't ask mind it. It was a private question and something that shouldn't be asked in the first place.

Yasuhiro stared at Ieatsu with cold indifferent look. "I don't think you have the right to know about that, boy," stated the green-eyed teen coldly. "It's our family business, meaning the public like you shouldn't need to know about that."

Hastily Tsuna held Yasuhiro's right hand when he sensed a small killer intent started to pour out from the spectacled teen. Even though Yasuhiro was a cold and indifferent teen, but if someone started to jab about his family, mafia or not, he would lose the firm control of his emotion and would do anything to make sure the one who had jabbed about his family pay a very big price.

Usually Yasuhiro would put them into the hospital.

The classroom teacher clasped his hands to control the situation. "Enough, we need to start our lesson today," he told the students. "Hotaru Tsunayoshi, you can sit beside Yamamoto Takeshi while Hotaru Yasuhiro, you can sit at the front of Yamamoto Takeshi," he told the transferred students.

Tsuna bowed in thank to the classroom teacher before he and Yasuhiro went to their respective chairs.

"Now, let's continue our last lesson."

000

Yasuhiro let out a small sigh and pushed his glasses up. Today was only their first day of school, but they already started to have some admires not only from the female students but from the male students too. Maybe he didn't dislikes crowding but that didn't mean it didn't give him a headache.

And right now he had a big headache from the female that students that started to crowd around him and Tsuna.

"So where do you two come from?"

"Where side of Namimori do you two live?"

"Do you only live together with your brother?"

"Do you two already have someone?"

Tsuna didn't know what to say to the female students that crowding around him and Yasuhiro. For the truth, he didn't dislike crowding but he knew if this continued Yasuhiro would lose his cool and did something regretful. Suddenly the hair on the back of his neck stood up, alerting him that something bad would happen.

"I'm sorry, but I and Tsuna-kun want to eat our lunch in peace," said Yasuhiro with smiling face, full with closed eyes and a smile, but there was an enormous dark aura around him. "So, can all of you please move?" he asked, still with the 'smiling face'. (Author: Think of Akashi Seijuurou's smiling face along with his aura)

All the female students started to scramble away when they sensed the dark aura from Yasuhiro. After they parted away, Yasuhiro took Tsuna's hand and pulled him along so they could eat their lunch in peace.

"So, where do you want to eat our lunch?" asked Yasuhiro to Tsuna.

Tsuna became silent for a moment before answered, "Why don't we eat near the baseball field, there are a lot of tree in that place."

Yasuhiro contemplated Tsuna's opinion for a moment before nodded his head in agreement. After they arrived at the baseball field, they decided to sit at one of the trees in there and far away to make sure some stray balls didn't hit them.

"Let see what Reborn had cook for me as my lunch," mumbled Tsuna while opening his bento box. His eyes lightened up when he saw what his lover had made for him. "Waaaa~ it looks delicious..."

Yasuhiro looked at Tsuna's lunch; he could see nori seasoned rice, tamagoyaki, fried shrimp, and cherry tomato gratin cup. "He's a very good cook," said the green-eyed teen to Tsuna while opening his bento box and nodded in approval when he saw onigiri, tamagoyaki, and fried shrimp in there.

"Well, he is the greatest Hitman in the world, so I think this kind of thing is a secondary nature for him," he told Yasuhiro.

Yasuhiro nodded before with fast speed he shot his hand to the right side of Tsuna's head. His eyes narrowed slightly behind his glasses when he saw what he had caught in his hand. It was a baseball ball.

"I know your hyper intuition told you about the ball," whispered Yasuhiro. "Why don't you dodge it?"

Tsuna only smiled at Yasuhiro. "Because I know you will catch it, Yasu-nii," he told the green-eyed teen.

Yasuhiro arched his eyebrow. "Then what if I'm not here to catch it, Tsuna-kun?" he asked the brunet.

"I will catch it," answered Tsuna simply.

"Ah, I'm sorry!" a teenager with spiky black hair and a wide smile ran to their place. "I don't realize my hit is too strong."

Tsuna looked at the black-haired teen in front of him before frowned slightly at the smile the teen let out. "Fake," whispered Tsuna, making Yasuhiro and the teen to look at him. "You smile is fake, you know that?" he asked the teen with a frown.

"What..." the black-haired teen didn't understand why the brunet asked him that kind of question. "My smile..."

"Why do you smile when you don't want it?" asked Tsuna. "If you really don't want to smile, then don't smile." After he said that, the brunet then stood up from his sitting position and walked away.

Yasuhiro looked at the retreating figure of his adopted brother before back at the black-haired teen. "I'm sorry about that," he told him, "however, my brother is right. Your smile is a fake smile, not a true smile." After he said that, Yasuhiro then stood up and started to follow the brunet.

The black-haired teen snapped out from his shock before called Yasuhiro. "Wait! My name..."

"Yamamoto Takeshi, right?" Yasuhiro looked at the black-haired teen. "I know about you from some of the female students in this school. They said you are a good baseball player and can become professional player in the future." He nodded his head. "Nice to meet you, Yamamoto-san."

Yamamoto watched the new student walked away before looked at the ball in his hand. Now he started to feel intrigue with the two new students and wanted to know everything about them. With that in his mind, Yamamoto decided to search them after the baseball practice.

"Hoi, Yamamoto, do you get the ball?"

"Yeah, I get the ball!" he ran back to the field.

000

'Shit!' thought Tsuna. 'I never want to say that out loud!' he started to hit his own head mentally for his bluntness.

For the truth, at first Tsuna only wanted to introduce his name to the black-haired teen, but when he saw the fake smile on the teen's face, that kind of idea soon was blown out of the window. He did that because that smile reminded him with his own smile when he first stayed with Yasuhiro. A fake smile that hid all his pain that came from the abandonment.

"Hey, baka-Tsuna!"

Tsuna stopped walking when the familiar voice of Sawada Ieatsu called him with derogatory remark. He really didn't understand why his former twin disliked him when in fact he tried to step away from his line of sight. Maybe what his adopted brother told him was true, his former twin was really a bully and tried to create problem wherever and whenever.

"What do you want, Sawada-san?" asked Tsuna civilly, he didn't want to create some scene on his first day at Namimori Middle.

Ieatsu looked at Tsuna with disdain. He didn't know why, but he really hated the brunet and wanted him gone from Namimori. He had a feeling something would change with him stayed here and he wouldn't like the change.

"You still a new student in here, so don't think you can think you above everyone else," stated the blond to Tsuna.

Tsuna blinked his eyes when he heard that statement. "I never thought myself above everyone else," said the brunet to his former twin. "It's only in your own mind."

Now Ieatsu felt angry at the Tsuna's words. "Don't act cheeky! I'm the law in this place!" yelled the blond.

Tsuna arched his eyebrow at Ieatsu's words. 'Is he stupid or what? Even though I'm still a new student I already know who is the law in this school,' thought the brunet. "You're not the law in this place, Sawada-san. Even though I'm still a new student I already know that the Perfect of Namimori Discipline Committee is the law in this place."

Now a throbbing vein mark appeared on Ieatsu's forehead before he looked at his two accomplices. "Make him learn that no one back talk to me," he commanded his two accomplices.

Tsuna sighed. Now his former twin acted like some of the Mafia leaders that needed their subordinates to do anything that he knew they could do it themselves. Yasuhiro always told him that a leader that never did anything with their own hands and always depended to his own subordinate for everything was not a good leader and shouldn't stay longer in mafia world. They were trashes that needed to be eliminated.

The goon number one decided to go first. He walked with his head high, trying to intimidate the small brunet.

'Well, sorry for burst your bubble, sir, but my brother is more intimidating than you,' thought Tsuna with bored expression. 'So, it's not strange if I don't feel fear when you look at me like that.'

Without saying anything, the first goon delivered his fist towards Tsuna's face, intending to break the small brunet's nose. However, when the fist only three millimetres from his target, Tsuna's hand shot up and caught his fist before it could touch his nose. The first goon looked surprise at the action and tried to snatch his hand away from the brunet's grasp, but suddenly realized the small hand that wrapped around his wrist was so strong that he couldn't budge it off.

Still with bored expression, Tsuna slowly twisted the first goon's hand to the point near to break it. "If all of you want to know, I don't like fighting," said the brunet, "but that doesn't mean I will let all of you to hurt me or my brother just because you feel piss off towards us without reason." He looked at Ieatsu.

He didn't realize that right now from the corner of the hall someone was looking at the scene with fascination in his eyes.

"So please," he tightened his hold around the first goon's hand, making him yell in pain and kneeled on the floor because of the pain, "don't make me decide to act and then send you to the infirmary."

Ieatsu looked at Tsuna with hate-filled eyes. "Don't act so cool, baka-Tsuna! You're nothing without your-so-called-brother at your side!" he looked at his second accomplice. "Do something, fool!"

Before the second goon could do something to the small brunet, a pair of hands landed on the second goon's right shoulder and Ieatsu's left shoulder. Then after that pair of hands landed, an enormous dark aura started to erupt from behind them.

"What are you doing to my brother?" asked Yasuhiro with 'smiling face' and 'sweet voice'.

And for the first time in his life, Ieatsu suddenly felt fear for his own life. Maybe he wasn't an experienced fighter like in the movie, but he could sense something fearful emitted from the black-haired teen behind him, and would kill him if it was unleashed from its chains. With shaky limbs he slowly turned his head to look at Yasuhiro and whimpered in fear at the 'smiling face' of Tsuna's older brother.

"Now, please go away before..." he opened his eyes and the two teen in his hands whimpered in fear at his crimson glinted eyes, "I do something that will make the three of you go to the infirmary or the hospital." After that he took his hands from their shoulders along with Tsuna released his hold around the first goon's wrist.

"You'll pay for this, baka-Tsuna! Freak!" yelled Ieatsu while running away with his accomplices in tow.

At the word 'freak' Tsuna hastily hugged Yasuhiro tightly. He did this to make sure the black-haired teen leashed out towards his stupid former twin and caused some scene. He continued to hug the black-haired teen until the dark aura around him disappeared. He let out a small sigh when a gentle hand patted his head, a sign that his brother had tight grip around his emotions now.

"I'm fine, Tsuna-kun," said Yasuhiro at his brother. "I'm not going to kill that brat just because he calls me that. I'm not a naive child that can be bait by that kind of word."

Tsuna looked at Yasuhiro's cool and collected face before moved away from him. "I just afraid that you're going to lose control over your emotions, Yasu-nii," he told the black-haired teen. "You always told me that something bad would happen if you lost control over your emotions."

Yasuhiro looked at Tsuna before patted his head once more. "And I thank you for always make sure I don't lose control over my emotions," he told the brunet.

Tsuna became silent for a moment before nodded his head. 'However, my intuition told me that someday you would lose control over your emotions, Tsuna-nii. But I don't know when or where or why... I just hope it's not because some trivial thing.'

"Omnivore."

Yasuhiro blinked when he heard the familiar voice of the Namimori Discipline Committee Leader, Hibari Kyouya. Slowly he turned around only to find the black-haired Perfect looked at the two of them with contemplating look on his face.

"Hello, Hibari-san," greeted Yasuhiro.

"You're that omnivore," stated Hibari to Yasuhiro, who only arching his eyebrow. "The one who had succeeded to defeat me in fight."

Tsuna looked at Yasuhiro. "You fought against Hibari-san, Yasu-nii?" asked the brunet to his older brother.

"I just defended myself at that moment," told Yasuhiro to his brother. "I didn't do anything dangerous."

"You came here with disguising yourself as a student when you were not at that moment," said Hibari with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

Yasuhiro put his hands into his pockets. "So, what do you want from me, Hibari-san?" he asked the Prefect. "Do you want to fight me like in the roof?"

Hibari didn't say anything for a moment before looked at the Hotaru brothers. "I want you and Hotaru Tsunayoshi to join the Discipline Committee."

"Huh?"

"HIEEEEE?"

Tbc...

000

Now, Yasuhiro and Tsuna had met Ieatsu. Wow, drama... huh? Hibari wants the Hotaru brothers to join the Discipline Committee? Will the two of them join? What do you think? Do you want the two of them join the Discipline Committee?

Please REVIEW for your opinion about this!

See you in the next chapter! Right now I'm trying to make a plot for my new story, it's Harry Potter/Naruto crossover with the pairing is Gaara/Harry (I will change his name in the story like in this story)... See you!


End file.
